Liz's new life
by John's chick
Summary: What will Happen When Randy Finds The Kidnappers? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Liz was woke up by her cell phone ringing she rolled over and answered it "Hello?" Liz said while yawning

"Sweetie I need to talk to you." Liz was shocked that It was her mom Liz sat up and put her pj bottoms on and sat on her bed

"Mom your right down stairs you couldn't have come up to tell me." Her mom had some thing to tell her Liz was scared but had to face it

"Just come down stairs Elizabeth." Her mom never called Liz by her full name un less she was pissed or Worried about something

"Oh ok I'm coming mom." Liz unlocked her door and walked down stairs she stopped in the kitchen to get something to drink and then went to look for her mom

"I'm in here Liz." Her mom sounded like she was going to cry about something and she never cried even at funerals she thought she had to be the strong one scents Liz didn't know who her father was or even if she had a dad

"What's up mom?" Liz sat on the couch next to her mom her mom looked at her and Said the unbelievable

"I know who your father is I have always knew but I have never told you cause I thought you could live with out him but when I found your letter to him I thought that you had a right to know who he is." Liz was in shock she was about to find out who her dad was but was pissed that her mom didn't tell her Liz looked up at her mom and asked

"Who is he mom" Her mom looked at Liz and tried to tell her but was interrupted when the phone rang Liz grabbed the phone before her mom could. "Hello?" Liz heard a male voice on the phone

"Hi is Jackie there?" He sounded confused Liz thought her mom had found another guy and thats was the real reasoned why she was telling her to get her to go with her dad so she could have her own life

"May ask who is Speakin?" Liz said being Nosey like always

"Shawn." He said as he was getting mad at the fact that this girl wouldn't let him talk to Jackie

"Ok hold on one sec." Liz Handed her mom the phone

"Hello." She sat back and got comfy like she always did when she was on the phone

"Did you tell her yet Jackie?" Shawn was impatient he was pissed about something

"No I didn't Shawn I was about to before you called." Then it hit Liz that this Shawn guy was her Father

"Well tell her to pack her bag cause she's comin to live with me Jackie." Shawn was in his hotel room in salt lake city

"Your gonna have to tell her that Shawn cause I'm not springing this on her like that." Jackie sat up and waited for his answer

"Fine put her on." He was getting nervous at how she was going to React to him being her father

"Yeah?" Liz knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it from him

"I'm Shawn Michaels." Liz was shocked at his full name she thought he was a regular guy not a famous

"Yeah what's your point HBK?" She said trying not to freak out

"I'm your Father and I want you pack up your things and come to live with me for a while." Liz was shocked when she heard that she was going to go live with him for a while she was jumping around in circles un till she thought about a few questions "Dad why did you leave?" Liz asked as she walked up the stairs to her room

"I didn't leave your mom left me when some one told her that I was having an affaire with some one your mom found out that she was pregnant with you after we got divorced but didn't tell me until last night and here we are now I just have to get you a ticket and have someone to pick you up." Liz smiled from ear to ear she was hoping for Randy Orton but she knew that he wouldn't pick her up from the air port

"Liz Sara's here." Her mom yelled up the stairs at Liz while Sara waited for Liz to come down to get her

"Hold on Dad." Liz pulled the phone away from her ear. "SEND HER UP MOM."

"Hey Liz what's up?" Sara came in and sat on the bed

"Hey Dad can you give me your number and I'll call you back." Liz looked at Sara and saw that Sara was in shock

"Uh I'll call you when I get the ticket it might be for tonight so if you want to bring one of your friends you might want to call them now." Shawn didn't want to send her and one of her friends to salt lake but he knew that it would take some time for her to get used to being with him

"Are you sure I can bring some one I mean I could bring her out later so I can spend some time with you?" Liz wanted to make sure that it was ok but she knew that she wanted to spend time with her dad and the Raw Roster alone

"Its your choice Liz if you want to come alone then and send her out Later we can do that." Shawn heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it while Liz answered


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I'll come alone for right now and then we'll bring her out ok dad?" Liz looked at Sara and she understood why she wasn't going out right now. Shawn looked at Randy standing in his door way with a confused Shawn motioned for him to come in and to close the door and Randy did

"Ok Liz I'll call you back when I got the ticket ok?" Liz was all smiles but was also Nervous about meeting Shawn

"Ok I'll talk to you later." Liz stood up to stretch her legs

"Ok bye Liz. Randy wanted to know who Liz was he thought she was some chick that he was seeing behind his wife's back

"Bye." Liz hung up the phone and Sara wanted to know everything Liz couldn't hold it in any more so she told her "I'm the daughter of Shawn Michaels." Sara looked over at Liz like she was lying

"You wish who is your real dad?" Sara looked over at Liz and then it hit her that she wasn't lying "OH MY GOD." Liz grabbed her Suit case and started packing

(Mean While)

"So Shawn Who is Liz?" Randy sat in a chair by the bed where Shawn was sitting

"She's my daughter Randy." Randy was confused

"The 5 year old?" Shawn looked at Randy and shook his head

"No she like 19 Randy why?" Shawn sat up and watched Randy's eyes get wider at her age 19 Randy had one more question to ask

"How come I have never met her?" Shawn looked at Randy like he wasn't ever going to meet her if he keeps asking 20 questions

"Cause I just found out last night that she was my daughter and her mother is unstable in my eyes so she will be traveling with us for a bit." Shawn said while he got on his computer trying to get a ticket from San Diego to Salt lake City

"Cool do you want me to go pick her up when she gets here?" Randy hoped he'd say yeah

"No you have a match tonight don't you?" Randy thought about it

"Dam it yeah I do but I know some one who doesn't." Randy sat back and crossed his arms

"Who?" Shawn had gotten the ticket and was about to call Liz back

"Bill Goldberg." Randy got up and left to go ask if he was busy

Randy walked to Bills Room and knocked on the door "Coming." Bill got up and walked to the door "Yeah Randy what's up." Randy looked at Bill and smiled

"Shawn wanted to know if you were busy later on tonight?" Randy looked at Bill and lean against the door frame and waited for the answer

"No I don't have any thing planed why?" Bill looked at The girl walking by as did Randy but Randy saw Stacy in every girl he looked at he had just broken up with her cause she was cheating on him with Test ,Randy sighed Bill looked down the hall and saw Paul (The Game) "You'll get over her so what does Shawn need me to do for him?" Randy looked at Paul and cut his eyes playfully

"He need you to pick up his daughter at the airport." Bill and Paul looked at Randy confused and then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"The 5 year old?" Paul asked while looking at Amy (Lita) she smiled and walked away with Matt

"Thats what I said but no she's 19 her mom decided to tell him last night that she was his daughter her name is Liz and he needs some one to pick her up tonight cause he's got a match as do I and Paul you have a match too the only People I know of that don't have matches is John Cena Mark Jindrak and Johnny Stamboli I could go check with them but I would have a hard time getting to her." Randy waited for Bill to answer the question

"Yeah I'll pick her up what time tonight Randy?" Randy looked at Trish and Amy talking and then looked back at Bill and Paul

"I don't know why don't you go and talk to Shawn." Randy said as he walked back to his room Bill shut his door and walked to Shawn's Room and knocked on the door

"Coming." Shawn had Tried calling Liz 21 times but couldn't get thru he got up and answered the door "Oh hey Bill what's up come on in." Shawn picked up his cell again and tried to call Liz and got thru

"Hello?" And guy answered the phone

"Is Liz there?" Shawn didn't know if this was a Friend of Liz's or one of Jackie's Friends

"Yeah hold on. LIZ PHONE!" He yelled at Liz, Liz came running to the phone

"Hello?" Liz said she was so happy that she was leaving San Diego once and for all

"Liz your plane leaves in four hours you should leave now you have to go and get the tickets there under your name Liz Michaels and then you have to go thru security check and find your gate which is Gate G7 at Lax." Shawn looked at Bill and he nodded yes and he oked it

"Your right I should Leave now ok dad who's gonna be there to pick me up?" Liz motioned to Sara to get Ready to go and waited for the persons name

"Bill Goldberg is gonna pick you up Liz you know who he is right?" Liz Rolled her eyes and then saw Vince pull up in the drive way

"Yeah Dad I know who he is I'll see you in a few hours." Shawn Smiled and then hung up the phone

"Bye mom I'll call you when I get to the hotel." Jackie pulled Liz back and gave her a hug and kissed her good bye

"Bye Sweety I love you." Her mom began to cry and went back into the house and in to her room and put Stone Sour on Liz Also started to cry and put the same thing in her cd player but didn't play it yet

"Vince what are you doing here?" Vince looked at Sara and all the bags Pack in the trunk Liz walked over to the trunk to help Sara and once the last bag was in Sara and Liz turned to Vince and waited his answer

"I'm ready for a commitment Liz." Liz looked at Sara and Sara chuckled under her breath for only her and Liz to hear it

"Your ready for a commitment I'm leaving San Diego Vince so Fuck You." Vince got in to his car and drove off


	3. Chapter 3

Liz watched Vince drive away and got into the car Sara looked at Liz and smiled "Ready?" Liz sat back and got comfy and shook her head saying yeah Sara back up out of the drive way "I'm Happy that you found your dad but be care full ok." Liz looked over at Sara

"What do you mean be care full?" Sara stopped at a red light and answered

"Your mom just popped up and told you that Shawn was your father right what happens when you get there and he says that your not his kid." The light turned green and Sara turned on to the highway

"I think I would have him and I take a blood test to find out if he's my real dad I think thats what I'll do when I get there just to make sure. You know I don't wanna get to attached to Shawn and then find out that he's not my real dad. What if I find out that Randy Orton is my brother." Liz said Jokingly looking at Sara , Sara said nothing the car was silent for about an hour and a half until Liz started to Rap she was pretty good she couldn't beat John Cena at a rap battle or any thing but she would try if she even got that far what Sara had said to Liz had Scared her a lot all she thought about is what if this what if that what if Shawn wasn't her dad at all but she also thought about if her dad was a wrestler like Kane or the Undertaker or Vince McMahon. Once they got to the Air port about two hours later Liz got out of the car as did Sara they grabbed the bag and walked to the front desk together

"Hi may I help you?" The girl said in a happy voice Liz looked at her and smiled

"Yeah I'm here to pick up E tickets under the name Liz Michaels." Liz looked back at Sara and she frowned as if were trying to say she didn't want to go but she wanted to go in the same way Sara had put Liz's bag to the teller and stood next to Liz

"Here you go thank you is there any thing else I can help you with?" She smiled and waited for the answer

"Yeah can you tell me where my gate is?" Liz smiled and waited for her answer

"It's the 14 gate to your left after the security check." She pointed in the direction of the security check Sara hugged Liz

"I can't go any further Liz I'll miss you so much." Sara began to cry as did Liz Sara pulled away "Your plane leaves in an hour Liz you better go." Liz shook her head

"I'll call you in the morning Sara." Sara nodded and both turned and went there separate ways Liz went thru security check fine and found her gate she found a seat and sat and waited for her plane to bored about an hour later she was on the plane she fell asleep after an hour when the plane landed she woke up and she was happy at that she tried to remember who was picking her up then it dawned on her when she got off of the plane that Bill Goldberg was picking her up but where was he going to pick her up at just then her cell phone rang "Hello?" Liz was hoping it was Sara but it wasn't

"Liz I'm down by the baggage claim ok." He stood up and looked around to see if he could see her any where but he didn't know what she looked like

"Ok I see you I'm comin." she hung up her cell and ran to him she looked up and saw a smile "Hi I'm Liz." She extended her hand he did the same and they shook hands once the intros were done they got Liz's bags and went to Bill's car he popped the trunk opened and put her things in it Liz got in as did Bill

"So how do you like Salt lake city so far?" Liz looked over at Bill as he drove and she felt something weird fall over her she ignored it

"From what I have seen of it, it's ok but any where is better then San Diego." Bill looked over at Liz and he felt like he has talked to Liz before but he just ignored it also

"Why do you say that Liz?" Liz looked over at Bill and almost called him dad

"Cause San Diego Sucks so bad the mall sucks the people suck so basically every thing sucks." Liz was felling comfortable with Bill but she got that weird feeling again

"So why did your mom tell Shawn that you're his kid yesterday night?" Bill just wanted to know her mom's name just in case

"Well Jackie told Shawn that so I could leave her alone so she could lead her own life thats why I'm havein Shawn and I take a blood test Tonight and get the results like in the morning." Bill knew that he knew a Jackie and had slept with a Jackie maybe she was his daughter, Liz looked out of the window trying to take her mind off of What if he isn't her real dad who would be

"What if he isn't your real dad Liz what are you gonna do?" Bill Pulled in to a parking lot and parked the car they were at the hotel but they weren't done talking

"I'll call my mom and bitch her out and have her tell me all the wrestlers she slept with." Liz looked around and saw in the hotel Randy Orton and John Cena Eating and Talking

"So you really think Shawn's your dad?" Bill looked at Liz looking at John and Randy Bill got the weird feeling once again Liz looked at Bill and had weird flash back "Daddy where are you going?" She looked up to a tall man about 6'6 she knew it wasn't Shawn so that canceled out Shawn she came out of it and saw Bill's face and answered his question "I don't know Bill thats why I want to get this blood test done and over with so I can get on with my life?" Bill saw that she was really confused so he fessed up

"You said your mom's name is Jackie right?" Liz shook her head yes "I think I knew your mom way back and I did sleep with her so if you want I could take the blood test also." Liz was in shock she couldn't believe how weird this day was getting

"If it would make you feel better about your self it would make me feel better if find out all the men my mom slept with and then take the blood test but that might me to many possibilities you what I mean." Bill got out of the car as did Liz and walked in to the hotel Lobby John looked up from his food and saw the brown haired brown eyed girl Randy saw John looking at some thing and the turned around and looked at the girl

"Randy who's that?" John was in love but Randy was determined to get her before John did

"I think it's Shawn's daughter." John got up from his chair and almost tripped over him self

"Hi I'm John." Liz turned around as did Bill

"Hi I'm Randy." Randy looked Liz up and down John did too but not so noticeable

"Hi I'm Liz ." Bill looked at John and smiled

"Come on Liz I'll take you up to Shawn's room." Bill looked at Randy and John and rolled his eyes

"Was Bill acting weird or was it me?" Randy looked at John who was busy looking at Liz's ass

"He was acting weird she didn't look like Shawn she looked more like Bill or......Paul but nothing like Shawn." John walked over to the elevator to go to his room with Randy behind him Bill walked Liz to Shawn room and hung out he knew that they were going to have to go get the blood test done after Liz called her mom Liz Knocked on the door nervously

"Coming." Shawn got up out of bed and opened the door to see Liz Shawn held his hand out waiting for Liz's hand Liz stuck her hand out and shook his hand "Come on in you two." Shawn Grabbed one of Liz's bags and put it against the back wall and then Liz leaned against Bill she felt safe with him and she didn't know why


	4. Chapter 4

"Shawn I have been thinking my mom just told me a yesterday that you were my dad and she told me and you that so that I would leave so she could lead her own life so I decided that to be on the safe side that I would call my mom and ask her what wrestlers she slept with and have them take a blood test so I know so would you be willing to do that for me?" Shawn thought about it for a sec

"Go ahead call your mom to find out so we can get this over with." Liz pulled her cell phone out and called her mom

"Hello?" Jackie sounded happy which made Liz feel unloved

"Mom I need to know something?" Jackie was confused

"What do you need to know Sweety?" Jackie was getting nervous about what Liz needed to know

"Could you tell me all the wrestlers you slept with please." Liz looked up at Bill waiting to hear his name

"Uh Bill Goldberg uh Paul you know Triple H and Shawn." Liz was shocked to here Paul's name but herd it

"So one of them could be my dad right?" Shawn wanted to know who else was on the list so did Bill

"Yeah but I don't know which one it is." Jackie felt bad about sending her Daughter out to salt lake with out knowing who her father was

"I'm gonna find out Jackie." Liz hung up her cell phone and looked at Shawn and Bill. "We need to make visit to Paul." Bill looked at Shawn and Shawn looked at Bill

"So who else is on the list Liz?" Shawn stood up and out his shoes on

"Bill." Liz stood up off of Bill and turned and walked out of the room

Bill flowed and Shawn was behind Bill "I don't know where Triple H's room is so some one is gonna have to tell me." Liz stopped and looked at Shawn and Bill

"Ok uh he's room165 so it's down the hall the fourth door to your right." Bill looked at Shawn and smiled Once they got to Paul's room Liz knocked on the door and Dave answered the door right after she knocked

"What's up guys who's she?" Dave was looking Liz up and down he knew she was too young for him but still he could look

"I'm Liz and I need to talk to Paul." Liz wanted to get every thing over and done with she didn't need to be checked out by Dave at this moment

"Paul there's this chick that wants to see you." Paul got up from the bed and walked over to the door and looked down at Liz

"You look familiar Liz but any ways what do you need?" Liz looked up at Paul and shifted her wight to her right

"I need you to come with me to get a blood test." Paul knew what it was for but he didn't understand why

"Why?" Paul looked at Shawn and Bill confused

"Cause you slept with My mom Jackie and she doesn't know who my father is so I need to find out who is and a blood test is the only way to find out who it is." Liz pulled a picture out of her mom Paul took it and looked at it and was shocked that he remembered Jackie

"Ok so when are we going?" Ric looked at Dave and shook his head no like she's not his

"Now." Bill looked down at Liz and she stared at Randy and John down the hall he stepped in front of her so she couldn't see them Liz looked up at Bill like Meanie

"Lets do it.† Paul looked at Ric and Dave he was worried if she was his daughter how would he deal with it they all left and got in to Paul's Explorer and went to the nears place once they got there they all got nervous but they all went and did it after they got all the blood taken the nurse came in about two hours later with the results

"Liz your Father is..... Bill Goldberg." Paul and Shawn were relived but happy for Bill Liz looked at Her now known father and hugged him Bill had let go stood up and waited for Paul and Shawn to get up and go once they did Bill and Liz were out the door first once they got back to the hotel and in to Bill's room he ste the ground rules

"Ok Rule number one no Dating any one I don't like.† Liz looked up at Bill and wonder about who he didn't like

"So who don't you like dad?" Bill looked down at his now known daughter

"You pick them and I'll tell you." Liz thought about some people

"Randy?" Bill thought about it and answered

"He's cool he's a nice guy outside of his work." Liz thought again and came up with a few names

"John Cena, Rey Mysterio and Y2J?" She only asked about the guys she liked

"John's a good guy Rey Cool and Chris is a good guy also." Liz smiled from ear to ear she got up and began to walk out "Where do you think your going?" Liz turned around and looked around the room and didn't see Bill any where but answered

"I'm gonna go get something to eat and then take your car and go shopping bye." Just then Bill looked at the wall to find his keys but Liz had took them Bill put his shirt on and ran after Liz

Bill finally caught up with Liz who was now talking to John and Randy, Bill walked up and grabbed the keys from her Liz turned around and almost hit her dad but she saw that it was him "Your not taking my car un less I'm with you and where did you wanna go Liz?" Liz looked up at her dad with her puppy dog eyes and answered

"I wanna go get some new clothes for Raw." John looked at Randy and they both pictured her in a skimpy outfit walking Bill out or Bill walking her out to the ring John could see him and Liz together but the only thing was getting to her before Randy did Liz liked Both Randy and John equally and if she had to choose she wouldn't be able to

"Fine let me run back up to the room and get my shoes on." Bill looked down at Liz with the puppy dog look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Dad I'll be waiting." Bill looked at John and winked After Bill was in the hotel room he called John when John's cell phone rang Randy and Liz grabbed there cell phones

"Mine....Yo." John looked at Liz and then at Randy and walked away

"Hey I'm gonna help you out with my kid John I would Rather have you date her if any body were to." John was shocked the Bill was on his side and not Randy's

"Randy isn't over Stacy yet Bill and I'm tryin to get them back together but it's nothing is working ." Bill was walking down to where Liz was

"Ok well I'm on my way now so I'll do my best." John started walking back to where Liz and Randy were he looked around to see Liz and Randy

"Ok I'll talk to you when you get back." John hung up the phone and went over to see what was going on he got closer he saw Randy Liz and saw Liz pushed Randy in to a chair John ran up and grabbed Liz and tripped in to a kiss John felt Liz's body relax and he lightly placed his tongue in her mouth as she did the same Randy was in shock that John tripped in to a kiss John and Liz both fell to the ground but that didn't stop them John didn't pull away un till he felt some one tap him on the shoulder John looked up to see Bill with a pissed look on his face John stood up and helped Liz up from the floor Liz wiped her lips and smiled and then looked at John ,John knew that he had gotten her with that one kiss

"What the fuck are you thinking John." Liz Smiled and turned toward the door Bill saw Randy get up from where he was seated Bill looked at John and cut his eyes at him Bill unlocked the car and Both got in to the car "What the fuck was that Liz?" Bill looked over at Liz and Liz looked back at Bill

"It was an accident dad can we just go please." Bill looked at Liz and saw that she was still in shock John walked back to his room and forgot all about Torrie his newly found girl friend once he heard her voice and Randy talking to her about what had just happened with Liz it dawned on him that Torrie was not for him so he knocked on the door getting ready to dump Torrie on her ass he waited for Torrie and but saw the door open and saw Stacy and Randy making out but then saw Torrie walk out and she saw John and ran away John knew that She did something with Randy and Stacy

"What did Torrie do with you two?" John walked in to Stacy's room and Randy looked at John and smiled

"Oh once I told her about what you did to Liz she made out with me un till I Remembered Stacy" After Randy told John that he looked back at Stacy and Pointed to the door as if telling John to get out

"Have fun." All John could think about was Liz and what he was going to plan for Liz later on tonight

John ran after Torrie and found her in her room he knocked on the door and Torrie answered "What do you want John?" Torrie dried her eyes and looked pissed off at him as she always did when he had done something Stupid

"I just wanted to say bye Torrie." Torrie started to smile and opened her door all the way and let John see Billy Gun in her Bed John just shrugged it off and walked away to wait for Liz to get back with Bill he waited for about an hour in the lobby he got up a couple times to go to the Bathroom he was getting tired of waiting he pulled out his cell phone and then it rang "Hello?" John got up and walked back to his room while talking

"John I'm in the Car in the Parking lot can you come out and help me?" John stop turned around and walked back to the Parking lot and looked for Liz un till he realized that she was short so he looked for Bill he looked to his left and saw Bill standing there waiting for John

"I'm on my way Liz." Liz hung up and waited for him once he got to the car John saw Liz and stood next to her and put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "When your dad's asleep come and see me we need to talk I'm in room 318." Liz looked up at John and smiled and then winked at him as Bill was grabbing bags Bill stood strait up and then looked at John as if telling him to help John grabbed 5 bags while Bill had 8 there were 4 bags left and Liz grabbed them and locked up the car and went up to her dads room once he put the bags down he walked back out of the room to get Liz her own room

"Uh excuse me?" Bill cleared his throat the girl turned around and look up at him "I need a room for my daughter." Bill leaned against the counter and waited for the keys

The girl looked back up from her computer as she said "I'm sorry Sir there are no more rooms available right now." Bill looked down trying to figure out what he was gonna do

"Ok thanks." Bill walked away and decided to call Jackie and have a long talk with her Liz had Given him her cell phone before he called Her he checked the time it was 3:30 and realized that he had plenty of time to talk and then get Ready for the Show he pulled out Liz's cell phone to get the number once he got it he called her

(Mean while)

John was on the bed as Liz sung Ashley Simpson's Shadow just the Music

I was six years old When my parents went away I was stuck inside a broken life I couldn't wish away She was beautiful She had everything and more And my escape was hiding out and running for the door Somebody listen please It used to be so hard being me Living in the shadow Of someone else's dream Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me Living in a nightmare A never-ending sleep But now that I am wide awake My chains are finally free Don't feel sorry for me All the days collided One less perfect than the next I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity So if you're listening There's so much more to me you haven't seen Living in the shadow Of someone else's dream Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me Living in a nightmare A never-ending sleep But now that I am wide awake Then I can finally see Don't feel sorry for me- Mother, sister, father, sister, mother Everything's cool now Mother, sister, father, sister, mother Everything's cool now Oh, my life is good I've got more than anyone should Oh, my life is good And the past is in the past I was living in the shadow Of someone else's dream Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me I'm living in a new day I'm living it for me And now that I am wide awake Then I can finally see Don't feel sorry for me Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me Living in, living in, living in the shadow Living in, living in, living in a new day

after Liz was done singing John remembered that he needed one more song before he could record his cd so he wanted her to be in it so he got up excused him self and went to work after and hour her came up with

Intro I mean, I just need to talk to you right now Yeah,,yeah, where I begin Right, yeah, yeah Verse 1 Sunny day, age 14 When I first saw you, you was lickin a Ice cream Knew you had freak in ya blood from the get go Yo' you showed a nigga some love from the get go Cute too, so you ain't get caught in the image Friends got in I shouldn't of tossed out our business So religious, yeah In other words, sorry couldn't explain the way I was fealin' Back to the story Member when we used to hit concerts Mainly legit and nories Tryin to get on that was exciting for me And exciting for you that was something to see Plus you had ass and I loved that Back in this I was ya boyfriend I rubbed that Tryin to get on, girl I archived that Everybody hands out from you I received that Chorus-Liz Don't need no ice and no billie I just wanna have you here wit me I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me, you and me You don't have to go double platinum I'll be their and I'm always goin' back em' I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me you and me Verse 2 I can't promise that So I know just because How you said them words it had to be love Basically it had to be us Against the world not giving 2 fucks But know soon as shit picked up I start actin different so you switched up I don't blame you, but I blame us Kept shit smooth even when it got rough But, I don't see that no more Got one half our wait hope he sore What the fuck is hopin' for When I can't be the man I used to be no more No time, we don't go out to eat no more Barley home, you don't see me before you sleep no more You love me, and I know you ain't playin Cuz the first gone, you callin' me sayin' Chorus Verse 3 I can't promise that Business got good, but we got bad Money got happy, but we got sad But in the mist we had it all Evern though we floatin' clear like ocean water Came home 2 bags of findy It was gone that started to offend me Child support hit, that really offend me Puffy was right it's all about the Benjy's Bitter now cuz the loves still in me In my boxers on couch, sippin' Remy Thinkin' that she need to be killed like Kennedy Then I listin to I got the remedy After all I still give you what you need, cuz we got a daughter to feed Though you supposed to be here at least you sold me that Why the fuck did I listen when you told me that, stupid Chorus 2x John talkin over music You know, you feel my story Write me or something ya know what I'm sayin Or I'll be in a town near you or, or Your town or whatever ya know Come see me and come tell me that ya know It's been a long time traveling Though you was supposed to be here So uh, ya family can't say I'm wrong


	6. Chapter 6

Bill walked back to the room to find Liz laying on the floor outside of the Hotel room Passed out he ran up to her and tried to see what was wrong it looked like she either got beat up from behind or she tripped and knocked her self out John came out of his room to go show Liz what he had wrote but saw Liz on the ground and Bill hovering over her "Liz?† Bill looked up at John and stood up

"What did you do John when you were with her alone?† John was shocked to hear that Bill was blaming this on John looked at Bill and walked to Liz Picked her up and took her to Bills room and put her on the bed and sat by her side un till she woke up Bill walked in to the room and sat on the other bed next to Liz "John I'm sorry I guess I don't have any one to blame but you and I know you wouldn't do any thing to hurt her Right?† John came out of his train of thought looked at Bill and then back down at Liz

"When it comes to her I wouldn't do any thing to hurt her I wouldn't have to heart to do it.† Bill knew that John had felling for his Daughter and thought that if it had to be John it would be better then Mark Jindrak, Johnny Stamboli or Bubba Ray Dudley

"She likes you John you have nothing to worrie about.† Once John heard the word Worrie he knew who had done this to Liz John got up Looked at Bill

"I know who did this to Liz and I'll be back with the person.† Bill smiled Laid down and watched Liz as she laid there so peaceful Bill sat up a couple times to see if she was still breathing about 5 minuets later John came in with Torrie they were holding hands Bill sat up and looked at John and John winked at Bill and then smiled then Bill knew what John was doing

"John can we go I know I did a good Job Knocking Liz out and every thing but my Ribs hurt really bad I think she broke one of them I'm having a hard time breathing.† John let go of Torrie

"Thanks for admitting that you did this to Liz Torrie you can go fuck your self now cause it's still over.† Torrie looked down at Liz turned and walked out of the room John sat back down 2 hours later Liz woke up to Randy and Stacy talking and felt John sitting next to her Gripping her hand

"John can I have my hand back?† Randy looked at Liz as did Stacy, John let go of her hand and then it hit him that she was awake Later that night on raw the Camera showed Bill and Liz walking in to the arena

"Who's that with Goldberg J.R. she's cute look at her Puppies! She's wearing my favorite color Black † J.R. rolled his eyes as the first match of the night was beginning

"Entering the ring the Challenger wwe new diva Christy...... and the opponent wwe diva Trish Stratus.† Lillian Garcia walked out of the ring and sat where she's is to sit as the match started

"Trish with the upper hand in the match Tyson Tomko grabbed Christy's foot Trish with the Stratusfaction and the cover 1..2..3 and Trish won the match thanks to Tyson Tomko.† The Ref Raised Trish's arm as trish told Tyson Tomko to pick up Christy cause she wasn't done with her Tyson did as he was told Trish slapped her a couple of time before Liz came out to help Christy she came from the crowd and tapped Trish on the shoulder and beat her down Tyson Pulled Liz off of Trish and threw her out of the ring and helped Trish up so she could finish with Christy once she was done she went to Liz and beat her up with the help from Tyson Trish told him to Run her in to the steel post and he did as he was told to thats when Lita and Kane came out to help, Kane took care of Tyson and Lita took care of Trish after Trish and Tyson were laid out Kane called for the emts for Liz

"We will give you an update on this girl wait a second here comes Goldberg I wonder what he wants isn't he still suspend I wonder why he's here?† Bill walked to the ring and stepped in grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring

"Tyson you just got your self in some shit you beat the hell out of my Daughter and your not going to get away with it so tonight you and I will meet in the ring Be ready cause I'm gonna kick your ass!!!!!†

"Hold on one second Bill your not supposed to be here and I run this show. You can't just come back here and make a match. You get what you want but you get a bonus yes you will be fighting Tyson but you will be fighting Shawn Michels and Ric Flair in a steel cage match. Oh by the way I hope you can find Two Tag partners before the end of the night if you can't find any one in the back you will go it alone. Good luck oh and Bill you if your Little Girl pulls thru you can't pick her or any one she has been involved with that means your list have just become shorter do you agree?† Bill thought about it he knew if he couldn't find any one to back him up he would have to fight Tyson and Michels alone in a cage

"I.............Agree BUT no one from your little Kiss ass group can interfere and if my daughter Pulls thru she'll pick my Partners thats IF she pulls thru.† Just then the lights went out and Bill couldn't see any thing nether could Eric when the lights came back on Both Bill and Eric were on the ground and then saw Liz on the screen Tied up with Kane and Lita behind her Laughing Kane had gas in his hand and Lita had the lighter as Kane Looked at the Camera

"BILL Look what I have your Little Girl Pulled thru and I decide to tie her up and take her for my own Liking Lita Can't give me what I want so I picked the Cutes Girl in the wwe but she not in the wwe but she will be sooner than you think.† As the Camera when to Lita Just then out of the Shadows Eugene came out and beat Kane up Lita tried to get away but she was blocked By Christy and Stacy once Lita was taken out of the Basement by Stacy and Christy Eugene untied Liz and Helped her to the Ring with Goldberg Bill got up with a chair in his hands cause he didn't know who had his Girl once Eugene came out with Liz Bill let them get in to the ring Grabbed Liz and almost hit Eugene with the chair but Liz stepped in front of him and Shook her head and grabbed the Microphone from Bill

"He Saved me from Kane and Lita dad.† Bill put the chair down and grabbed the Mic from Liz once again

"Thank you Eugene for saving her.† Eugene looked at Bill and then at Liz and grabbed the Microphone from Bill

"Stacy and Christy were there too they help Goldberg and can I be one of your Partners in your tag match?† Bill thought about it and then shook his head yes the crowd went nuts

"Now you need one more guy dad and I say it should be the Y2J.† Bill thought about it and then shook his head once again yes

"Wow Liz looks nothing like Bill she looks more like Triple H J.R.†

"That doesn't mean that she not his King but that was a close call for Liz with Kane.†


	7. Chapter 7

Liz sat in Catering where the Tv was then her cell phone rang and she answered it "Hello?" Liz didn't know who to expect she sat back and waited for the person to answer her

"Is this Liz?" It was the nurse from the Blood place Liz sat up she instantly knew something was wrong

"Yes this is." Liz looked around to see if any one was around Paul was walking in to where Liz was he waved at her like he was happy to see her she thought he knew something that she didn't

"We made a mistake Bill Goldberg isn't your father Paul is your father and we double checked that were sorry for the mix up." Liz tried to think and forgot Paul was in the room and talked out loud

"Are you sure Paul's my father?" Liz then remembered that Paul was in the room and then Paul didn't believe her so he grabbed her cell from her

"Can you tell me what you just told her?" Liz was to the point of laughter

"Paul you know Triple H is Liz's Father we made a mistake." Paul was in shock and dropped the phone on the ground and grabbed Liz and hugged her so tightly

"Paul Not breathing Let go!" The nurse hung up the phone and Liz picked up her cell and hung up "What am I going to tell Bill He's not going to believe me and I just made my first appearance on raw as his daughter." Paul Sat down and thought about what Liz could do

"Ok first of all Liz you need to calm down." Bill came into Catering and put his arm around Liz and then Liz began to laugh and Paul stood up and grabbed Bill and looked him in the eye "Bill the nurse from the Blood place called Liz and told her and I that she's my daughter and if you don't believe me you can call the place your self Bill I'm sorry and I thank you for protecting her for the day." Bill grabbed Liz's cell and hit redial

"Hello?" Bill was so pissed he couldn't speak

"Can you tell me who Liz's Father is?" The nurse pulled Liz's file out and told Bill

"Paul you know Triple H is." Bill dropped the cell and stormed out of the room Liz was still in tears they came back from Commercial break and the first image of Triple H holding Liz when he said "How is this funny Liz now that we found out that the blood test said that I'm your real dad and your laughing about it.....actually now that I think about it is kinda funny." The Camera went to J.R. and King who were getting ready for the next match Paul grabbed Liz's hand and took her to the Evolution locker room Liz stopped short when she saw that John was in the Ring raping about how he beat Booker T for his title Liz let go of Paul's hand and stood there and watched Paul kept walking he didn't notice that Liz wasn't walking behind him "Hey guys I just found out that she's my daughter." Randy Ric and Dave looked around the room and then looked at each other in confusion

"Who?" Paul looked at Randy and then looked behind him to find that Liz wasn't behind him he took a step back and looked down the hall and saw John and Liz Kissing Randy looked out and saw what Paul saw and he acted like he was shocked but he was pissed at the fact that John got the girl first but Randy didn't even have a chance to get to know her and then he saw Stacy and Test holding hands walking up the hall Stacy stopped and watched Paul walk down the hall and then looked at Randy

"I know you like her Randy." Stacy Motioned for Test to go to wait for her in his locker room

"Like who Liz...yeah your right I do like her Stacy and you like Test so then it's settled." Randy walked back into the Locker room and Stacy walked to Tests Locker room

"HEY!" John jumped from Liz and then looked at Paul

"What?" Liz backed away from the Cameras view and watched Paul and John stand there

"Leave your hands off my Daughter John or I'll kick your ass in the middle of that ring." John looked at Paul and smiled

"She's not your daughter Paul she's Goldberg's daughter." Paul looked at John and then smiled

"Not according to the Blood test John." Paul grabbed Liz and threw her over his shoulder and then walked in to the Evolution locker room "She's my daughter and after our match were gonna go out and have some fun." Randy thought 'this is my chance to get to know her" Ric looked at Liz and saw that she was falling asleep

"Yeah if she's awake." Paul put her on the couch and let her sleep as they got ready for their match Quietly after the match Liz was awake and Rocking out to loud Punk Music when Paul Randy Ric and Dave got in to the room she was sitting on the couch just vibeing to it Paul walked over to the Radio and turned it off Liz opened her eyes and saw Randy's Sexy Body standing in front of her she licked his chest and it sent Chills up Randy's spine Luckily Paul didn't see it Randy sat next to her as did Dave she sat back and got comfy she looked at Randy and smiled and broke the silence

"So what do you guys have planned tonight." Paul sat on a bench and Liz accidentally leaned in to Dave's arm she pulled her self up and acted like nothing happened she waited for the answer

"We could go out to get some food and then to get some drinks." After Liz heard Drinks she looked down at her shoes "What's wrong Liz?" Paul stood up and looked at Liz still looking at her shoes

"I'm only nineteen guys I can't drink yet." They looked her up and down and chuckled at her

"Your kidding right?" Liz looked at the guys in there tights and smiled

"No, I'm not sorry I'll let you guys get changed I'll be out side waiting." As Liz walked out she knew that Randy and Dave were looking at her ass so she shook it more than needed Dave looked at Randy and Randy was still looking at her ass even when Paul was looking at him and then Paul looked at what Randy was looking at Paul came up from behind him and hit him in the back of the head

"What the fuck did I do?" Liz looked back and stuck her tongue out at Randy and closed the door behind her she sat on the floor un till she saw Trish with John Cena he was leaned over and whispering in her ear and then Trish looked at Liz, Liz stood up and then cut her eyes at John and then looked at Trish and before Trish could say any thing Randy came out and grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her into the room "No don't talk to her she's a bitch Just a little warring." Paul sat up from his laying down position Randy looked over at Paul "Hey Paul since Liz can't drink and I'm not in the mood to get drunk can I take her out after dinner?" Paul looked over at Liz who was looking at him with the puppy face

"Uh N............ go ahead and I didn't say yes cause Liz got that cute little Puppy dog face on." Liz quickly changed her face before Randy could see it "Randy Rule #1 Don't Touch her. Rule #2 Don't go Randy on her." Randy looked confused at all of them Liz sat on the floor playing with her cell phone

"What do you mean don't go Randy on her?" Paul picked Liz up and sat down and then sat her on his lap

"He means don't set me up for a one night stand like you do every one else." Randy was about to say something sweet then John burst into the room a vase full of roses For Liz John didn't care what Paul thought about him he cared about Liz and knew that she has been put through a lot today he had the whole night planed

"Liz here I uh I was wondering if you would Chill with me tonight." Liz was still shock she stepped towards John and Frowned

"John I thought you were with Trish?" Liz took the vase and put down by her stuff Paul stood up and pushed Liz behind him Liz stepped back in front of him "Dad I know that you just found out that I'm your daughter and all but let me make my own decisions I can handle my self." John grabbed Liz and walked out of the room Randy Punched the Wall he was so close but again John came in to mess it all up

"I hate him." Randy sat next to Dave knew what he was talking about

"I'm not with Trish I was telling her what I have planed for tonight." Liz tried to keep up with John but she was about 5 steps behind him next thing she knows she's picked up by Mark (the undertaker)

"John!" John turned around to find Mark Gripping Liz John ran back to Mark

"What are you doing Mark?" Mark put Liz down but still had her by the back of the shirt Liz felt like a little kid in Trouble

"She was Following you so I'm taking care of her." John looked at Liz and smiled

"Ok Thanks man." John Began to walk away Liz Eyes got wider and was scared that John wouldn't come back and get her Mark Pulled Liz behind him she tried to get away "Hey Mark thats Liz let her go she's with me she couldn't keep up with me so can I have her back?" Mark let go and apologized

"I'm sorry Liz." John put his arm around her and started laughing "That wasn't funny John." Liz Hit John the hardest she could in the arm and walked at his pace They walked to the Parking lot walked to Johns car "Liz get in." Liz looked his car and Smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your car?" John unlocked the door and got in and watched Liz slide in He started the car and drove off to the Hotel "John where are we going?" John stopped at a Red light and gave Liz an evil Smile which scared Liz she sat as close to the door as she could then realized he was just playing

"Were going to the hotel for a night of fun Liz and it's not sex so don't worrie." John put on WWE's Cd and put on his song Liz smiled and got comfy then her cell phone rang

"Hello?" She was a little pissed the some would call her when she was with John

"Liz where are you?" Paul was sitting in his Car with Randy ,Randy looked at Paul sat back and waited

"I'm with John Dad and I will be at the hotel in a few and I will come see you in the morning Dad Tell Randy that I'm sorry." Liz hung up her cell phone and turned it off and the looked at John when John's song ended he turned every thing off

"We need to make a quick stop before we go the hotel ok?" Liz looked at John and John looked at Her and noticed that she was either Scared or worried about something "What's wrong Liz?" Liz looked at John

"Nothing." John looked at her and nodded and closed the door Liz sat in the car and waited for John he came out about 5 minuets later with a couple of bags Liz sat up and put her seat belt on

"I got a couple movies and some other stuff." Liz looked at John in confusion

"What is the other stuff exactly Ba.... John." John looked over at Liz and smiled

"Some Food and some new pumps for my self and some thing for you but you'll get that when we get to the hotel and I like how you tried to cover up almost calling me Babe." John put his arm around Liz and pulled her closer to him he pulled in to the parking lot and Liz got out and waited for John he grabbed the bag and walked to Liz's side and walked up to John's room He grabbed the key out of his Pocket and opened the door and let Liz in "Here you sit here and I'll be right back." John sat the Bag down and then looked at Liz who was shaking her head happily "Just make your self at home L I'll be right back." Liz laid back on the bed and got comfy

"Ok John." John looked back once more and then went where he was going Liz found the remote and turned on the tv she flipped un Till she found Spongebob Square pants she sat back and laughed John came back and heard all the Laughing he opened the door to see Liz in one of Johns Shirts on and the pants she had on were on the floor she sat up and crossed her legs and looked up at John and smiled John looked at Liz and smiled and looked at what she was watching

"SpongeBob Liz?" Liz looked at the tv and then looked back at John and stood up

"Yep what's wrong with SpongeBob?" John looked down at Liz and sat on the bed kicked off his shoes took off his shirt and laid back and stared at the ceiling

"Nothing I just think it's a little weird that a 19 year old still watches Spongebob." Liz sat next to him she looked at Johns Chest and then made eye contact with him

"I started watching it when I was 16 and now I can't get enough of it but any ways what do you have planed?" John sat up and pointed to the bag Liz got up and threw the bag at him Playfully it hit the bed John opened the bag and Patted the bed Liz sat next to him and she leaned back on Johns Shoulder and almost fell asleep

"Hey." Liz sat up and grabbed what John was handing her it was a little red Box she opened it and it was a Ring it had pink Diamonds it looked like and engagement but he reassured her that it wasn't

"It's not an engagement ring it's like a Promise ring but you don't really have to promise anything." Liz put it on her finger John Grabbed Liz and put his arms around Liz's Cold Body they both Fell asleep in each others arms Liz woke up on a plane she looked to her to her left and saw Dave she looked to her Right and saw Randy both sleeping she got up and got pulled on to Randy's lap "Good morning Liz." Randy Traced her neck with his lips Liz pulled away only thinking about John She slid from Randy's Grip she liked what Randy had done to her but didn't show it she walked around the Plane and then walked in to Ric she turned around and Dave was behind her she was stuck Randy came up from behind her "He's not on this Plane Liz Neither is your Dad you got to think with your head Liz John's not for you." Liz looked at Randy and Tried not to throw her self in his arms

"Oh and you are Randy." Dave and Ric were in shock Randy threw Liz over his shoulder Let Dave get in his seat put Liz in her seat and then he sat down

"I wish you would give me a chance Liz." Liz looked at Randy and just melted in to his eyes and thought about her comeback

"I will eventually Randy thats if John screws up and you can't help him along the way Randy." Randy put his arm around Liz she leaned into his arm and fell asleep once again Ric walked by and took a double take at what he saw Dave knew but didn't say any thing about it Ric found his seat and then his cell phone rang

"Hello?" Ric looked back at Randy Ric watched Randy put his Head back against the seat and fell asleep along with Dave

"Ric how is my Little Girl doing?" Paul just landed he was getting up from his seat and Grabbing his Carry on bag and left the Plane

"She's cuddling with Randy and I doubt that John Cena has a chance now." Ric looked back at Randy and Liz was gone Randy was still asleep as was Dave "Hey let me call you back Paul I need to find your daughter." Paul stopped in his tracks

"No you find her and then put her on the phone." Ric looked around and then thought he saw her but it wasn't her

"Fine hold on one sec." Ric walked to Randy's seat and woke him up "Where's Liz at Randy?" Randy looked down at the seat and saw that she was gone

"She probably went to the Bathroom or something Ric calm down." Randy stretched out and hit Dave, Dave looked at Randy and hit him back

"Where's Liz?" Liz came from behind them and smiled and then ducked behind the seat when Ric turned around

"I'm right here guys it's not like I jumped out of the plane." Ric handed her his cell phone she took it and saw that her dad was on the phone "Waz up Daddy." Liz said like she was so innocent and she didn't do any thing

"What were you and Randy doing just a few minuets ago?" Paul look around and saw John Paul tapped him on the shoulder John stopped looked at Paul on his phone and sat next to him

"Oh he put his arm around me and I fell asleep Don't tell John." John looked at Paul and waited for what he wanted

"Hey honey I'll call you later ok." Liz hung up the phone before Paul said Bye

"Well that was Rude.....Oh John you and Liz are ok with me but if you screw up once she's gone John just remember that." John stood up and shook his head


	9. Chapter 9

"I get the point. I get that your trying to protect your daughter but what I don't get is that you don't want me around your daughter now why is that?" Paul walked away not answering John But John would Find out his answer later, The Plane landed in San Diego Liz had no idea where they were they waited for the bags when they got them they went out side to wait for the limo it pulled up about 5 seconds later

"Where exactly are we guys?" Liz stood next to Ric the only one who wouldn't touch her he put his arm over her shoulder and looked at the limo

"We are in San Diego Sweety why?" Liz was in shock to here they were in her home town she hopped in to the limo and waited for the guys to get in "What are you so happy about?† Liz smiled and then looked at Randy and then thought of Sara

"I grew up here my mom and Friends are here." Ric looked at Randy and Dave and smiled

"Then you can show us around where to first?" Liz thought about it and then pulled out her cell phone and called Sara

"Hello?" Sara said like she just woke up it was 12:00 in the afternoon she should have been awake

"Hey be out side and dressed I sent a surprise for you." Sara didn't know what and how Liz did it

"Ok I'll be out side waiting Liz." Liz hung up her phone she never liked to say good bye Liz told the driver where Sara lived and once she knew where she was going she drove off

"So lets go get your friend and then to go meet Jackie." Paul scared her half to death she almost jumped in to Randy's lap luckily she didn't John sat up and Pulled Liz to him Randy Scowled at John and how quick he was to pull her away Liz pulled away from John and sat next to her dad and looked at John and then at Randy she knew that Sara and Randy would click once they met so she wasn't worried about Randy Liz explained what was to happen

"Ok guys I think I'll leave yall up here and us two we should go hide out in the front un till she gets comfy with them and then we'll pop out she has no idea that I'm in town." Randy looked at Liz and thought her friends wouldn't be like her but little did he know that Sara was just like her in little ways Sara had the same pericings and the same hair color and the same views in life but there was one thing that Liz and Sara didn't have in common they didn't have the same taste in men they pulled up in front of Sara's house she was sitting on the steps of her front porch she looked up and saw the limo Liz and John hopped in the front and waited for her to get in the driver got out and opened the door and let Sara in she was shocked at who she saw in the limo

"Hi I'm..." Sara got in and sat down in a Seat and had no idea that John and Liz were in the front

"Sara we know." Randy took one look at Sara and didn't see Stacy and she didn't see Liz he saw Sara he knew that she was the one but didn't act on it at least not yet

"I was expecting Liz and her dad." Paul put his drink down and smiled and then looked at Randy and saw that he couldn't take his eyes off of her

"I am Liz's dad Sara she made all the guys her mom slept with and then at first the blood test came back that she was Bill Goldberg's Daughter and then they ran it again and came back that I was her Dad Liz asked up to pick you up and you could show us around and we need to stop at Jackie's House." Liz smiled and looked at John Sara looked at Randy and decided to sit next to him

"I noticed that you can't take your eyes off of me I really don't like to be stared at Randy.: Sara looked around and noticed that some one else was in the front "Who else is in the front Guys?" Paul looked up and noticed that you could see Johns hat

"Oh just John Cena." Sara smiled and then looked back at Randy the Driver Pulled over and let John in the back John opened the door and hopped in

"Yo Sara." John stuck his hand out and Sara shook it

"So where's Liz John?" John looked at Sara and then smiled he looked at Paul

"She's not in town she's still in Salt lake dealing with some stuff." Liz couldn't take sitting in the front any more so she opened the window and climbed thru with out Sara seeing her she was to busy looking at Randy Dave felt left out with no girl Liz looked over at Dave sitting next to Randy and Sara she sat on Dave's lap so he wouldn't feel so left out Dave wrapped his arms around Liz, John knew that there would never be any thing between Dave and Liz She was to young for him and Dave knew that Paul was the on left out he never went any where with out one of his count less chicks Ric knew that he had some one waiting for him to call and say where to meet him he had set up something for Paul he knew that he was stressed out and he had every right to be Sara finally looked around and saw Liz sitting on Dave's lap. "Liz! What are you doing here?" Sara hugged Liz and Liz hugged back as well as much as she could but Dave still had a hold of her hips. "Well we're in town for tonight and then we have to go to my dad's house for the weekend." Liz smiled at Paul evilly and Paul shook his head no. "Hey Dave, having fun?" Paul looked at Liz and she looked back at him it was like Paul was telling her to get off his boy. She did and sat next to John causing him to put his arm around her. She leaned in to his chest and kept her eyes on Sara and Randy once they got to Liz's house. Liz got out first to get the door opened so they all could get in with out any one seeing them her dogs Spike, Spot and Carmel weren't to much help Liz walked in to the house only to be knocked down by her black lab Spike her giving her Alaskan husky Spot time licked her face. Her Chihuahua hid under the table barking as Liz got up and went to the living room to see if Jackie was there. "Hello?" Jackie came running down the stairs to see who was in her house, pepper spray in hand and sprayed Liz directly in her eyes. "MOM IT'S ME YOUR KID!" Jackie stopped realized what she had just done and grabbed Liz rushing her to the bathroom to flush her eyes out. Liz could see again her eyes sore, red and puffy she went out to the limo and waved for every one to come in.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Liz who did you bring?" Liz looked at her mom and picked up Carmel smiling. Jackie saw the first four men, John, Randy,Dave and Ric and instantly became pissed at how many men were in her home but when she saw Sara she calmed a bit. The situation became overwhelming when she saw him and believe it or not he was the last person she expected. .Paul. Jackie took the hint and ran into her room to change really fast. They all came in to find Liz in the living room kicking it they all looked around and saw all three dogs around Liz. John of coarse noticed her ferret but he thought it was a rat sensing he is a city boy.

"There's a rat in your house." Liz looked up to see John looking at her ferret.

"No that's Sox's my ferret." John inched his way toward it to pick him up but scared him causing Sox's to jump to Randy who caught him.

"Here John how many animals do you have?" Liz sat up and looked at her dogs and then wondered where her mom went. "Hold on let me find Jackie have a seat guys just don't touch the dogs yet." Liz knocked on Jackie's door and waited for her to answer it "I'll be right out Liz." Jackie said while pulling her shirt down. Liz stood at the door waiting for her to come out and she did 2 seconds later. Liz grabbed her and pulled her in to the living room "Guys this is Jackie my mom Paul if you need to talk to her alone she has a room or you guys could go up in to the spare room." Liz looked at John and Randy and then remembered his question "Yeah I do need to talk to you alone please before we leave ok." Liz looked out the window and it was poring down rain the streets were flooded when they arrived it was only sprinkling "It looks like were not going any where guys." Liz walked over to the TV and turned it on after finding the remote and turned the news on. "All of San Diego has a flash flood warning .Stay in doors." Liz turned the TV off and then answered Randy's question "I have 3 dogs Spike, Spot and Carmel I have a ferret Sox's I have a hamster Page I have 2 cats Meatball and Boots so I have seven animals Randy, hey let me show you guys where you might be sleeping Sara you and Randy can sleep on the sleeper sofa Paul you and Ric can sleep in the spare room up stairs right next door to mine and John and Dave can sleep in my room with me and the dogs is that ok Guys." Paul stood up and looked down at Liz and shook his head in agreement. "Jackie can we talk please, like now." Jackie knew that something was wrong Jackie walked over to the door and put her shoes on. "Let's go for a ride and talk I feel there is some yelling is in order." Paul looked at Liz in a questionable look. "I'm not going to yell at you I just want to talk about some stuff I have had on my mind ever since I found out that Liz was my daughter Jackie." She kicked off her shoes and then the power went out. "Great hope no one is afraid of the dark." Liz got up and lit some candles to find some flash lights "Are we still going to the Arena tonight Guys?" Randy looked at Paul and Paul looked at Ric and Ric looked at Dave and then they all looked at John. "I say we still go its money in the Pocket Liz and we have to even if the streets are flooded so find out what you're going to wear Liz." after a few minutes every on got comfy Paul and Jackie peaked in the living room to see if they were missed it was getting dark and everyone was getting bored

"I say lets get ready Sara and then when were ready no one will know what were wearing un till we get to the arena." John took his flash light and saw Liz and Sara giggling Liz and Sara walked up stairs and found that the spare room door was closed Liz being the nosey person she is knocked on the door only to have no one answer it but she heard them talking about her

"So Liz what are you going to wear?" Liz opened her door for the first time she thought about Sara's question and then answered it she put her flash light down on her bed and pointed it toward her closet

"The skimpiest thing I have Sara what about you?" Liz found her outfit it was Pink bikini top and pink short shorts and her Pink gothic boots before she changed she ran down stairs to get her Thick Jacket so when she had to walk outside in the rain when she got back up to the room Sara was sitting on Liz's little couch "Did you find any thing to wear yet Sara?" Sara stood up and Liz took the Flashlight and saw what she was wearing she had a Black tube top with Black pair of tight jeans Shorts with her Black chucks "Nice choice Sara Randy will like it." Sara sat back down and waited for Liz to get dressed she knew it was something Pink


	11. Chapter 11

"I think I would be a good idea to put something cute over our outfits so we wouldn't get in trouble." Liz thought about it found something Baggy to throw over her outfit Sara did the same once they found what they were going to wear over there skimpy outfits Liz had a Pink long sleeve top on that said "Bite me on it and the Pants that matched Sara found a Black Long sleeve top that said What are you looking at and a pair on baggy Pants that had spongebob on them. They walked down stairs and found John, Dave, Randy and Ric standing up ready to go John and Dave looked at Liz and smiled Randy had his eyes on Sara they couldn't tell what they were wearing Paul came down with Jackie following behind him

"Is every one ready?" Paul looked at Liz and then at Dave and saw that Dave was falling for Liz as they stood there John had already fallen in Randy was getting into Sara so that was one man that he didn't have to worrie about

"Mom's not ready yet." Jackie looked down at what she was wearing I'm fine in what I'm wearing

"So lets go then." Dave came up from behind Liz and put his arm around her John stepped up and cleared his throat Dave took his arm down and John replaced it with his arm Every one ran to the limo and got in the ride was silent un till they got to the arena "look who just arrived Evolution.† King said as they were opening Raw the camera went to the ring with Eric Bishoff in it

"Liz I want you out here now." Eric was Pissed about something Evolutions music hit and out came all of them Randy ,Ric, Batista, Triple H and Liz she didn't expect to be called out by the boss but she was ready for what ever he had to say Batista pulled the rope down for Liz she got in to the ring with grace Lilian handed her a microphone as everyone else got in to the ring

"What's up Eric?" Liz put all her wight on her left foot and waited for what he wanted Batista stood behind her like she was all his and no one else's

"You will have a match tonight against Trish for the women's title if you win I will give you a contract and you'll have the title but if you lose you have to leave the wwe and never show your face here again!" Liz was in shock she didn't know what to do Trip took the microphone from Liz and then looked at Eric

"She will take your Offer Eric." Paul handed the microphone back to Liz she smiled at Eric and handed the Microphone to Randy

"What about my Title Shot Eric?" Eric looked at him and smiled he shifted his wight to his left foot

"If Liz wins her match you all will have earned the right to a title shot and the next PPV." They all looked at Liz Eric was putting all the wight on Liz's match so that every one counted on her to win her match Trip took the microphone from Randy

"I have an idea Guys lets bring the first Lady to Evolution Liz." Liz looked at her dad in shock she took the microphone from Eric and smiled at him

"Are you serious Dad?" Trip Shook his head yes then Trish came out with Tyson she had a microphone in hand She walked out to the top of the ramp and then stopped

"You think your gonna beat me you really think your gonna beat me Liz." Trish looked at Liz and laughed Liz smirked

"Yeah I'm gonna beat your ass Trish whether you like it or not." Trish turned around and walked away Raw went to a brake

"Good Job Liz." Dave looked down at her and smiled

"Thanks but now I must go change in to my gear and get ready for my match guys I'll see you in a sec just stay out of your locker room for a bit ok?" They looked at her in confusion Dave stepped up and looked around to see if John was any where around he didn't see him so he bent down and kissed her on the cheek Randy, Ric and Paul were in shock Liz smiled but she didn't expect it. Liz walked to away with a smile on her face once she was out of sight Randy decide to ask what Dave was thinking

"What were you thinking Dave?" Dave looked at them and answered but not before he looked for John again

"I was trying to pump her up and she needed it John wasn't paying any attention to her lately so I decided I would." Dave looked down the hall and saw John walking down the hall towards them John stopped in front of them

"Yo guys what's up." They all looked at John Randy tried to keep his mouth shut about what just happened before he could say any thing he just walked away. Just then they all saw Liz coming in a pink over coat on and she was ready for her match

"Hey guys." John smiled and tried to sneak a peak at what Liz was wearing but couldn't see any thing Dave looked at Liz and smiled Liz waited for her dad to even take a look at her

"Why pink?" Paul looked at what his daughter was wearing and wondered what she had underneath the over coat

"Cause I like pink." Liz pushed thru the guys and then turned around "Whose going to come out wit me to back me up so I won't get hit from behind by Tyson?" Dave stepped up but John had stepped before he could "Come on John oh by the way dad don't get pissed about what I'm wearing ok?" Paul looked at Liz and didn't answer her after He didn't answer she knew something was wrong but she couldn't worrie about that now once her music hit (New found Glory) she walked out nervous with John beside her


	12. Chapter 12

"Now why would she come out with John Cena the new comer?" J.R. looked at King and smiled

"Maybe cause she likes him." The camera went back to the ring where Liz and John were standing John took the over coat off and reviled what she was wearing and everybody in the locker room was in shock and so was King Paul and Jackie were pissed as well as Trish

"Wow my favorite color Pink and look at her puppies Come J.R. you know you want to."

"No thanks let just see how she does in the ring I wish her luck." Liz was just standing there in her pink outfit waiting for Trish she finally came out with Tyson Tomko she had her ususal on as the match started John got out of the ring and then it started Liz got the first blow to the knee she would target Trish's knee thru out the whole match Trish punched Liz in the face when Liz hit the mat Trish went for the pin fall 1....2.. And Liz kicked out she got up with the quickness and took control of the match Liz Kicked Trish's knee once more once she hit the mat Liz mounted her and punched her in the face to the point the Trish was bleeding once Liz was on the verge of getting DQed she covered Trish 1....2....3 "And Liz won her contract and the Women's title and she dam well earned it.† Liz turned around to look at John and Tyson had took him out even before the match ended Tyson got into the ring Grabbed Liz by the hair and threw her to the Mat like she was nothing and then she noticed that no one was coming out to help her Liz looked up and saw her opening and she took it she got up and stood behind him and waited for him to turn around she gave him a swift kick to the Balls and then got out of the ring and got a chair and hit him in the head a couple of times then Ric came out to stop her Liz almost hit Ric when he got in to the ring and then she collapsed in the middle of the ring John got into the ring

"Liz talk to me Baby.....Liz?" John didn't even touch her as Ric called for the emts Trish got away from the refs helping her in to the back to get beat Liz down for what she thought of stealing her title but once she saw Liz on the ground with all the Emts she knew she didn't want to hurt her more but then the Evil side came over her she ran down to the ring only to be stopped by Ric who was outside of the ring the Emts put Liz on a stretcher and rolled her out of the arena Trip wanted to go so did everyone else but they all had matches excepted for Sara and Jackie before Sara could leave Eric stopped her

"Hey Sara.." Sara turned around and looked at who called her name the only person she saw was Eric

"Yeah?" Eric approached her and looked her up and down and shook his head

"I'm looking for new talent other than Liz you know any body that would be interested in working with the WWE.† Eric stood there waiting for her answer and tapped his foot while Sara thought about it "You know I'm a busy man." Sara looked up and then it hit her she thought 'Duh'

"Yeah me." Sara waited for him to think up a being match for her and that meant she couldn't go with Liz but this was an opportunity of a life time Sara saw the ambulance leave with out her Once they got to the hospital they unloaded Liz and Rolled her into a Room the doctor followed behind Jackie who was worried and had every right to be

"What happened Miss." Jackie turned around and looked at the female nurse and leaned against the wall next to the room

"She was wrestling on Raw she was fine for the match but after the match she collapsed." Jackie said getting even more worried at the nurses expressions

"Did she get hit in the head any where?" Jackie looked into the room and then saw why she was asking Liz was bleeding from the back of then head a doctor was tending to Liz

"Yeah she got punched and had her Hair pulled hard enough to be picked up and thrown."

"Ok and you're her mom right?" The nurse looked up from her paper work and examined Jackie

"Yeah I'm her mom." Jackie looked in to the room once again and then remembered to call Paul Jackie walked into the waiting room after about 15 minuets the doctor who had been tending to Liz came and sat next to Jackie and tapped her on the shoulder Jackie turned around and looked at the doctor and turned off her cell phone and waited for the news

"Your Daughter will be fine she hit her head pretty hard and that caused the blood and the reason why she fell so late is cause the bleeding wasn't that bad un till she was picked up and threw by her hair witch made the cut even larger." The doctor got up and then remembered that she forgot to tell Jackie something "Oh by the way we had to cut her hair Pretty short but it's all even I made sure of that.† Jackie looked at the doctor and asked what she was wondering

"How short?" The doctor looked back at Jackie and smiled and then frowned Jackie got up and walked to the side of her and waited for the answer

"It's about 2 inches long we had to cut it so we could stitch her head up." Jackie was shocked at how short her Daughter's hair was Jackie walked back to the waiting room to use the pay phone

"Hello?" Paul answered his cell phone like he just got done with his match.

"Our daughter will be fine your probably going to be pissed but they had to cut her hair pretty short about 2 inches long and that's it but other than that she'll be fine I don't know when she'll be up but we will probably be back there before you leave the arena Paul are you there?" Jackie leaned against the wall waiting for Paul to answer

"Yeah I'm here I'm Glad that Liz is going to be ok she's going to be pissed at how short her hair is now when she wakes up I'll see you when you get here." Once Jackie hung up the phone she heard Liz scream at the top of her lung it was apparent to Jackie that Liz saw her hair Jackie ran to Liz's room and saw her smiling and also in shock Liz stood up and ran to the bath room to fix her new hair dew

"Mom I can't believe that you agreed to them cutting my hair this short." Liz said with her head in the sink she pulled her head up to hear what her mom had to say

"I didn't they did it so they could stitch up your head Liz come on so we can get back to the arena." Liz came out from the bathroom with her hair all over the place some up and spikey. Jackie started to walk out of the room when she was stopped by one of the nurse

"Before you leave you need to sign these discharge papers." Jackie looked at Liz and smiled as she singed the paper work

"Ok there ya go now we are safe to go?" The nurse nodded and left the room with both Liz and Jackie behind her once they got out to the waiting they saw Randy sitting there waiting

"Liz your Hair what did you do." Randy said as he was running his hand thru it Jackie looked at Liz and snickered at her

"Can we go your dad want's to see that you get packed up and ready for his house for two weeks." Liz never took her eyes off of Randy he was used to all the attention but he really like Liz but then thought about how him and Sara would work out and then looked at Liz and smiled grabbed her hand and pulled her out to his car it was a blue Xteria they all hopped in and went to Jackie's house so Liz could pack up and then back to the arena where they would meet the guys Dave had Sara at her house Packing up also it was a surprise for Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz got in to the front seat next to Randy and asked what she had been wondering all day

"So you like Sara?" Randy pulled out of the parking lot and looked at Liz and how different she looked and then out his eyes on the road before Jackie could see the way he was looking at her

Liz's POV

"Yeah she's cool why?" I looked at Randy and saw something I have never saw in him before I actually saw compassion couldn't tell if it was for Sara or me but I know that John Cena is the one for me. I know that Dave was way to old for me and Randy would be just Competition for John thats why I called Sara in I knew that they would like each other once they saw each other but I'm so wrong I looked over at Randy and felt some thing fall over me I can't really explain. To break the silent's Randy turned on the radio and Cold From Cross fade Played it's my favorite song I looked back at my mom and she was just staring out the window thinking about something or someone all I could think about is how I was going to deal with Three Guys that liked me one Dave is to old for me and he's married two Randy is so cool and I haven't even given him a chance but he has Stacy and he could have any Girl in the wwe that he Wanted or any one on the street for that matter. I mean John is my type he can keep up with me we are complete opposites and you know what they say opposites do attract

Narrator POV

"I was just wondering." Randy looked at Jackie and saw that she was looking out the window crying just then Liz's Cell Rang "Hello?"

"Hey Liz."

"Hey John what's up."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to my house so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me instead of going to your dad's house."

"Um I don't think so maybe next time we get off cause I really need to connect with my dad I mean I could fly out over the weekend."

"Um you know maybe I'll talk to your dad about letting me stay at his house with you for a while."

"I think it's going to be just me and him cause Randy's going to his house and Dave and ric are doing the same John I mean I'm not trying to say that I don't wanna be with you for the whole week but I really need to connect with my dad but it's up to him John."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"I haven't heard what John?"

"It just won't be you and your dad at his house Liz."

"What are you talking about John?" Randy looked at Liz in confusion and then it hit him that John was telling her about Step Randy took her cell phone and hung it up before John could say anything else "What the hell Randy?"

"He was about to tell you something that your not supposed to know." Liz looked at Randy and he looked pissed he stuck his hand with her cell phone witch was ringing and he threw it out of the window Jackie looked up at Randy and laughed The rest of the Ride to Jackie's house was silent When they got to the House about 5 minutes later Randy got out as did Liz and Jackie, Jackie unlocked the door Liz was first in she ran up to her still mad at Randy for what he did when she got up to her she started to pack then Randy came in to her room with out notice

"Oh my god Randy. You scared me." Randy looked at Liz and smiled and walked toward her slowly she backed away from him but he just kept walking toward her once she was backed in to a corner Randy put his hand on the wall in front of him and leaned in to Liz "Randy what are you doing?" Liz whispered she was scared she had no idea what he was going to Randy put his Finger up to her mouth signaling her to be quite he Grabbed her arms that were on his chest trying to push him away he put his hands around her wrists and put them up to the wall and kissed her Passionately Liz tried to fight him off but it didn't work he pulled away when her heard Jackie coming up the stairs Liz looked at Randy and then saw her mom standing in the door way smiling about something

"Hurry up and finish Packing Liz your father is down stairs waiting oh Randy Paul wants to see you." Randy got up from Liz's bed and walked down stairs Liz was just standing there in shock (You would be too if you got kissed by RKO) when Liz snapped out of her trans she finished Packing she threw one suit case down the stairs she grabbed her Cage and then the hard part came witch animal she would she take she had Three Choices Carmel Meatball and boots

"What's the cage for?" Paul said as he was coming into the kitchen to help Liz with her stuff Paul grabbed the suit case at the end of the stairs and looked at Liz still waiting for her answer

"Do you have any Dogs or cat or anything?" Paul looked at the back door and thought about it he hadn't been home in a while so he didn't know if Stephanie had bought any cats or dogs

"I don't know let me find out." Paul pulled his cell phone out and walked out of the room He went out side and Call home Stephanie answered

"Hello?" She said out of breath Paul looked around to see if any one was around "Hello?"

"Hey Steph do we have a dog or cat any where in the house?" Step looked around and saw Ranger there Black Lab

"Yeah Ranger why?" Steph was confused she walked over to the couch and looked at the indoor Pool

"Ok why are you out of breath?" Paul looked around once more to see if any was around no one was but he just wanted to make sure that no one was

"I had to run from upstairs to get the phone. When are you coming home with that Surprise you have for me." She sat down and relaxed and waited for Paul's answer

"I'll be home a while and don't worrie about your surprise I have to go Babe I'll call you when I get in to town." Paul hung up before Stephanie could say good bye cause Liz had come outside

"So daddy do you?"  Paul looked down at Liz and Smiled he tried to figure out how she would react to Stephanie when she got to the house but then answered Liz's question

"Yeah I have a Black lab Sweety." Liz looked up at Paul and smiled but then frowned she knew that he was keeping something from her

"Ok so what is this big secret that Randy threw my cell phone out the window for Daddy?" Paul looked down at his Daughter and tried to change the subject

"Randy threw your cell phone out the window?" Liz looked up at Paul and walked away knowing that he wasn't going to tell her Paul followed behind her once inside he picked up Carmel and put her in the cage and then took it out his car He his a Black Skyline GTR Liz went out to the living room to find John

"Hey Randy where's John Dave Ric and Sara?" Randy looked up at Liz and frowned and answered her question

"Ric and Dave are with Sara probably at the Air port already and John's there to waiting for you he's staying at Paul's with you I guess." Randy saw that the kiss up in her room meant nothing to her but he was surprised when Liz came and kissed him and then pulled away when she saw Paul coming back in But Randy grabbed a hold of her and Kept kissing her Paul came into the living room and saw what was going on and pulled Liz off of Randy then he looked at Him and cut his eyes at him

"Go say good bye to your mom Liz!" Paul said still looking at Randy

"But dad I."

"No buts Liz go do what I said!" Randy stood up and walked out of the house with nothing said to Liz, Liz started to cry as Randy stormed out

"What's wrong Liz?" Jackie said looking at Randy Drive away

"Randy Kissed me in my room and then I kissed him in the living room and he said nothing because Dad made him leave before he could." Paul came in and looked at Liz

"Randy's not what you think he is Liz. We really need to go our plane leaves in an hour come on." Liz looked at her mom as she kissed her on top of her head and nodded yeah

"Go on Liz Call me when you get to the house." Liz pulled away from her mom

"Where's my dog?"

"In my Car."

"Ok I Love you mom Bye."

"Bye sweety I love you too." Liz walked out of the kitchen and out to Paul's Car

"It was nice Seeing you again Jackie I'll make sure she's taken care of." Paul walked out of the kitchen with nothing more said he looked at Liz who was still a little mad at Paul but she would get over it Paul let her in the car and he got in as well

"So dad what did you mean by Randy isn't what I think he is?" Paul started the car and pulled out of the drive way and answered her question

"He's the type to get laid and then leave the Girl." Liz looked in the back seat at Carmel sleeping soundly and then thought about Sara and how much she screwed up and how much it would hurt Sara

"So you think he would do that to Sara?" Paul looked at Liz and shrugged his shoulders Liz sat back and eventually fell asleep Paul looked over to answer her question and saw that she was asleep about 15 minuets Later they got to the Airport John Luckily was outside

"John Get her bag and the cage while I get her." John looked at him and nodded his head

"Ok." John got the cage and then got the bag out of the backseat Paul unbuckled Liz and Put her gently picked her up and she put her arms around his neck and fell back to sleep they got on the plane Paul put Liz in her seat John sat in his and Paul sat next to Liz and John they all sat in the same row witch was odd About 8 hours later the Plane landed John Paul and Liz had to woke up to get off of the plane

"Sir.....Sir." Paul woke up and looked at the Female pilot

"Where am I." Paul asked while rubbing his eyes

"Connecticut Sir you must get off of the plane." He unbuckled himself and then looked to his left and saw that Liz was up as was John Liz looked at Paul and smiled as did John Paul got up and grabbed Liz's bag and John Grabbed his bag the pilot brought the cage to them

"Does this Dog belong to any of you?" Liz grabbed it from her and smiled

"Yeah she belongs to me thank you." They all got off the plane and went to look for Stephanie." Paul tried to find a way to tell Liz about his wife

"Liz?" Paul looked out to the parking lot looking for Stephanie

"Yeah dad what's up?" Liz looked up at him with a smile on her face Paul looked down at her and then at John, John shook his head as if to say tell her

"I'm.......Married." Liz was in shock and looked her dad in the eyes looking for the truth she found it that I was true

"To who?" Liz looked at John and tried her hardest to smile at him but couldn't

"Stephanie McMahon." Liz's eyes got wider and she laughed she looked at John and could tell that they were serious she stopped laughing and looked at Paul

"So your telling me that I'm Related to the McMahon Family?" Paul nodded with a smile on his face that she didn't seem to be mad "Cool so Stephanie is my step mom?" John nodded and smiled "Cool when do I meet her?" Paul looked at John and John shrugged his shoulders.

"When she decides to come pick us up." Liz looked at Sit on the curb and she sat on his lap Paul pulled out his cell phone not taking his eyes off John and his hands witch were around Liz's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Hello?" Stephanie yawn it was only 3:00 in the morning.

"Stephanie you forgot didn't you?" John looked at his watch and yawned witch made Liz yawn and Paul Yawned as well.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Paul I'm on my way now who do you have with you?" She said as she was getting up and threw on some sweat pants and a tee shirt that said "THE GAME" on the front and "WILL NEVER END." On the back

"John cena and your surprise I'm hopping you like her as well as she does you." Paul looked at John and Liz had her head on Johns Shoulder falling asleep

"Well who is she just tell me you I don't like prolonged Surprises." She went down the hall turned right and went down the stair Case turned in to the kitchen and went to the garage and walked to the left wall and grabbed a set of keys and took the alitmia she got in still waiting for Paul's answer

"Did you see raw a few weeks back?" Paul asked while sitting next to John and a sleeping Liz

"Uh no I didn't Paul." Stephanie started the car and opened the garage door and Backed out

"We have a Daughter Stephanie her name is Liz and she's 19 and she is so sweet." Paul looked at John who was falling asleep as well Paul shook him and woke him up as well as Liz.

"WHAT how who when where!" Stephanie stopped the car at the end of the drive way and waited for Paul's explanation.

"I slept with her mom a long time ago and she got pregnant but she didn't tell any one about her un till the other night. She started with Shawn and then Liz found out the Bill was her dad but then the blood place called her back and told her that I'm her Father." Paul watched John and Liz stand up to stretch there legs.

"Why didn't you tell me before Paul?" Stephanie was almost to the air port but she wanted answers.

"Cause I didn't know how you would react I was hopping that your reaction would be as easy as Liz's was why are you so pissed?" Liz who was sitting in the corner shivering Paul watched John take off his Jacket and out it on Liz Paul smiled he felt more trust for John build up.

"I'm not pissed I'm just a little Shocked Paul I'm pulling in to the Parking lot now." She Hung up her cell phone as she pulled up to them John and Paul put the bags in the trunk and John had the cage in hand and they all got in Every one buckled up." Liz looked at her now know step mom

"Yep."

"Hi Liz how are you?"

"Fine I understand that your pissed that Daddy didn't tell you about me."

"No I'm not pissed I'm just in shock thats all."

"Ok so where are we going any ways?"

"Greenwich sweety." The rest of the Ride was silent when they got to the house John and Liz were in shock at how big Paul's house was they all got out got the bags out of the trunk and Carmel was barking at the other dog across the street and waited for Stephanie to unlock the door "First rule John. You stay in your room and Liz you stay in your room got it." Liz looked at her dad and then looked at John and winked

"Yes daddy."

"Yeah Paul I get it." Stephanie unlocked the door they all went in and John and Liz were still in shock at how big the living room was "Nice Crib guys." Liz knelt down and let Carmel out of the cage she ran out and looked around and then Ranger came out to see what all the noise was about Carmel stood her ground as did Ranger once they got enough balls to sniff each others butts they ran off like Ranger was giving Carmel the grand tour

"Yeah I know Come on follow me I'll give you the grand tour." John grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her away from where she was standing "This is the kitchen the Pantry is off limit for tonight if your hungry call for Pizza or something." Paul walked out to the Downstairs hall way "This is one of the rooms with a bathroom in it so no one fights over a bathroom." Paul walked out of the room with John still a hold of Liz's hand Paul went up stairs and turned left "This is the in home Theater we only use it when we have to crew over."

"And who would be the crew Daddy?"

"Shane, Marissa their kids Vince, Linda Ric and his kids , Dave and his kids Randy and who ever he wants to bring Usually a Chick." Paul Heard the Door bell ring and Stephanie answered it "Who is it babe."

"It's some girl named Sara." Liz ran down stairs and almost tripped down them

"She's with me Steph she's my best Friend...Randy?" Randy came out of the darkness and did his half sexy smile

"Look I'm sorry for what I did Liz I seriously am but It was just a feeling that I had now that I see that it meant nothing to you that feeling went away now I'm with Sara so you don't have to worrie about me hitting on you any more."

"What did he do Liz?" John said as he came out of the room with Paul right behind him

"Nothing John. It's over he apologized for what he did and there is no need to talk about it any more." Randy grabbed Sara's bag and looked up at Paul and John "Come on Sara my Daddy's giving us the grand tour." Sara put her purse on the couch and followed Liz Randy looked at Stephanie and smiled

"You know where you sleep Randy."

"I know but where would Sara be sleeping?"

"That you would have to follow Paul for." Randy ran up the stairs and caught up with Paul and everybody with Sara's bag over his shoulder Stephanie went into the kitchen to call for pizza

"Sara you'll stay in this room John your room is up the hall and Randy you know where your room is." Every body went to their rooms to unpack and Liz just stood there waiting to be assigned to a room Paul walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen "Now that, that is over with it's just you and me." Paul said looking Steph up and down Liz walked down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen and saw Paul and Steph Making out

"Eww daddy all I wanted was a room I didn't want to see you two havening a make out session and if Sara Randy I or John can't do any thing you two can't either that's only fair." Paul looked away from Steph to look at his 5 foot 3inch Daughter and laughed

"I'll be up there I a sec Steph called for pizza if your hungry." Liz walked up to Randy's room to talk to him but Sara beat her to him then she went to Johns room He was already un packed and sitting up looking out the window Liz walked quitlely in to Johns room and walked up to the bed and grabbed his shoulders he jumped out of his skin he stood up and turned around Picked Liz up and threw her on the bed and started tickling her and then Paul came up and saw that Sara was in Randy's room siting on the floor talking to him there was no harm in that then he heard laughing coming from Johns room he quicken his pace to see John on top of Liz with His hands on her waist he thought what any father would "LIZ!" Liz looked toward the door as did John he jumped of Liz and stood on the wall Paul walked in to the room and grabbed Liz threw her over his shoulder and walked out Paul turned around to look at John once more "I'll be back John so don't get to Comfy." He turned around so Liz could see John she smiled at him and tried to smile back but couldn't Paul walked down the stairs and asked his question "What were you thinking Liz?" Liz wiggled a little signaling for him to put her down he put her down and knelt down to see Eye to eye with her

"He was tickling me dad cause I scared him that was all." Liz looked her father dead in the eyes while she said what she said Paul knew that she was telling the truth

"Ok I believe you Sweety." Just then the door bell rang and every body came out of there rooms and went in to the kitchen Paul answered the door and payed for the pizza and took it in to the kitchen with Liz following him John looked at Paul and Paul looked at John and nodded telling John that he was fine "Where did Liz go?" John looked around and didn't see her any where John and Randy both got up and went different ways to find Liz Randy went up stairs and John went out side and around the house Paul went and looked in all the bathroom she wasn't in any of them Liz popped out from the pantry and scared Steph half to death

"OH MY GOD." Paul John and Randy came Running into the kitchen to find Liz on the Ground laughing her ass off Liz got up in tears but no one else was lauging.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later

"Let's go Liz." Liz ran down stairs and gave Steph a kiss and ran out into the limo her stuff was already in the limo she sat on Johns lap witch caused John put his arms around her waist Paul watched Randy pull Liz to his side and then winked at Paul witch caused him smile Sara looked at Randy in a confused way Randy looked down at Sara and kissed her on the forehead and smiled Liz stood up to move back next to John "Liz sit down!" Liz sat down and looked at him

"What's wrong daddy?" Paul looked at Liz and then thought about his answer

"Nothing. Don't worrie about it." John looked at Liz and raised and eyebrow Liz shook her head and looked out the window

The Arena

They all walked in to the Evolution locker room to find Ric and Dave and Dave's little girl Sam "Hi Dave. Hi Ric. Whose the Little girl Guys?" Sam Ran up the Liz and grabbed her leg

"You must be Liz the girl that my Daddy likes." Liz looked at Ric and Dave and John crossed his arms and looked at Dave

"What's your name honey?" Sam looked up at Liz and answered her question

"Sam." Sam looked at Randy and Smiled

"So whose your daddy Sam?" Liz knelt down to see eye to eye with Sam and watched her point to Dave Liz smiled mischievously Sam looked up at Liz and laughed Liz picked Sam up and walked out of the room in to the hall "So what does your daddy say about me Sam?"

"He says that your so cute and stuff it kinda makes me sick sometimes he talks about you all the time and he called my mommy Liz when they were in bed together and then they got into a fight and they are getting something call a divorce cause he call mommy that. Mommy told daddy to get out and daddy left and I didn't see him for two days but now daddy says that my brother and I are going to travel with him for a while." Sam had no idea what a divorce meant and Liz wasn't the one to tell her Liz grabbed Sam's hand and took her back into the locker room "Hi Guys." Randy picked her up and swung her around Sara saw how he was with kids and then she got the felling that he was the one

"Dave can I talk to you alone for a sec." Liz looked at Randy and at John Randy handed Sam to John and then Liz felt Dave's hand on her shoulder and then they walked out into the hall

"What's up Liz?" Dave leaned against the wall waiting for Liz to answer

"Is it true that your getting divorce cause of me?" Dave looked at Sam and nodded yes "I feel like it's my fault Dave."

"It's not your fault it's mine I call my wife by your name by accident and she just blew up she thinks I'm cheating on her with you. You should get ready for your match Liz we go live in a few seconds." Dave went back in to the locker room and watched John and Randy carefully while they tickled and threw Sam back and forth (the camera came into the area) Liz was about to go into the room but she felt some one grab her shoulder she turned around and struck the person they scared her when she turned around she saw Coach on the ground

"Oops I'm sorry Coach." Liz said trying not to laugh. Coach got up holding his Jaw

"All I wanted to tell you is that Eric wants to see you in his office right now and don't think he won't hear about this Liz just because your Triple H's Daughter doesn't mean you can just hit people." Coach got up and acted like he was going to strike her Liz didn't even flinch

The Camera went back to J.R. and King "Wow what does Eric want with cute little Liz and she Hit Coach she's got balls." the camera followed Liz to Eric's office

"Were about to find out King." Liz knocked on the door with Coach right behind her

"Come in." Liz opened the door only to have Coach push her out of the way "What now Coach? Who hit you?" Coach gave Eric an evil smile and stood against the wall Still holding his jaw Liz walked in and answered his question towards Coach

"I did Eric it was accident he scared me and I did what any one would do if they were being followed by a guy like Coach." Eric smiled and stood up and looked at Liz the door Closes and the and on the screen went to J.R. and King

"I wonder what Eric wants the women's Champ for?"

"We'll be back after this break."

"You have a Match tonight but you will not have any idea who your opponent will be and it's next so go get ready." Liz was scared but didn't show it she glanced at coach and smirked

"Just tell me one thing Eric isn't him is it?" Liz pointed to Coach and smiled Eric shook his head no and Liz turned on heel and walked out

"Liz Your on in 5....4...3..2..1." Liz walked back to the locker room when she was stopped by Trish

"I hope you know that I'm gonna get my tile that you stole back Liz and guess what I hope you win your match tonight." Trish walked away as Liz started to walk away John ran passed her and chased Trish and then stopped and then saw Liz and walked back to her

"Hey Liz."

"What was all that about John." John looked at Trish looking at him smiling

"Oh that was nothing Liz I swear I was trying to chase her off that's all." John walked with Liz to the Evolution locker room

"I don't believe you not at all but I will find out the truth sooner or later." Liz smiled at him and walked ahead of him

"Wow she knows what John Cena was doing with Trish." Liz got to the Locker room with John behind her

"Yeah but when Liz finds out she's gonna be pissed." Randy, Ric and Dave had no idea she walked in

"When I find out what Randy?" Randy looked at Liz and smiled

"That John and Trish made out and stuff." John walked in and Liz turned around and slapped John in the face and walked out of the room with her stuff Randy smiled and walked right behind her he grabbed her arm and turned her in to a hug she was in tears Randy knew that this was his shot to get with Liz Sara came from the women's locker room and saw Randy Hugging Liz and tapped him on shoulder "Yeah Sara what's up?" Randy let go of Liz and she went into the locker room to get ready for her match

"Yall need to get out so I can get ready for my match."

"No you can get ready in the shower and you can show us what your gonna wear and we'll approve or not approve." She looked at Sam and smiled

"Ok but just this once guys." Liz went in to the shower to change she came out about 2 seconds later with a blue half shirt and blue jean short shorts

"Wow Liz." Dave looked at His Daughter and covered her eyes she wiggled and saw what Liz was wearing

"Daddy I want an outfit like that please pretty please daddy." Dave looked at Liz as she threw her over coat on and waited for who was going to walk her out and stay at ring side Just in case she couldn't handle the person who she was wrestling

"Thanks Liz now I have to go out and get her that outfit now and I'll take you out tonight do you have any idea who your fighting tonight?" Liz looked at Dave and shook her head No Liz and Dave walked out of the locker room and walked to the ring

"Wow I wonder what she's wearing underneath her over coat I can't wait un till she takes if off

"You'll just have to wait un till she takes it off I wonder who she'll be facing tonight it could be any body with Eric Bishoff running the show she could be in a lot of trouble right now if it is who I think it is."

"Well who do you think it is J.R.?" Liz and Dave were in the ring waiting for her opponent Liz shut her eyes and waited she was excepting the worst and she got it Kane's music hit and Liz feared her life. "Oh my god What did she do to deserve this." Liz took her over coat off and stood her ground but Kane stopped when Eric's music came on and then it cut when he started to talk

"Liz you don't have to fight this match even thought it would be a great match to see but it is still unfair if you win you can have any Match you want and Kane get's fired but if you Lose Kane will get any match and you will get fired I know it's a little Harsh but thats the way it goes." Liz nodded her head

"Wow what a stipulation J.R. what are the chances Liz wins here?" The bell sounded as the match started Kane hit Liz his hardest Liz fell and Kane went for the cover 1..2..

"Oh my god Liz kicked out and two and a half Kane's got her up for the coke slam Liz kicked Kane in the face Liz landed on her feet and Liz kicked Kane blow the belt thanks to Batista distracting the ref and Kane up for the coke slam and hit it the match is over 1...2....NO LIZ KICKED OUT Kane threw her in the ref in comes Batista with the sit down Power bomb and Liz with the cover 1...2....3 and Liz won the match with the help of Batista." Liz stood up and the ref raised her arm and Liz put her hand on the back of her head she looked at Batista and he looked at Liz and smiled she got out of the ring with Batista right behind her Kane got up and got a microphone

"I WANT A REMATCH THERE IS NO WAY I CAN LOSE TO A CHICK." Liz turned around and flipped him off and walked back stage Dave walked ahead of her and Liz turned around and walked backwards and bumped in to Shelton Benjamin

"Oops I'm sorry Shelton." He looked down at Liz and she backed away from him when she saw his Girl friend Victoria She saw Liz and smiled at her

"Hi Liz." Shelton kissed Victoria on the cheek and went out for his match Liz walked away and then Mark Jindrak knocked her over

"Oops sorry Liz." Mark helped her up and looked her up and down he knew instantly knew he wanted her "Hey you busy later."Dave came up from behind Liz as she answered

"Yeah I am?" Dave just stood there while there conversation went on

"Oh with?"

"John why don't you give me your cell number and I'll call you when I'm not busy." Mark gave her his cell number as she turned around and walked right in to Dave "Woah how long were you there?"

"Long enough to hear that you turned down Mark Jindrak."

"Well John and I do have plans we just don't know what were doing yet." Dave looked at Liz and laughed

"So you don't think that I should tell them about what just happened." Dave said as he walked in to the locker room

"Tell us what Dave?" John said looking up from Sam

"Oh that Mark Jindrak just asked Liz out and she said that you and her have Plans tonight. Why don't we all go out and do something?" Paul looked at Liz who was siting next to John playing with her ring that John gave her a while back

"Yall go I have to get some sleep." Liz looked at John he did look Pretty wiped out from what she didn't know

"Are you sure John?" Sara looked at John and Smiled "You know maybe I'll stay and baby sit Sam." Randy looked at Sara and smiled

"Ok Sara so we'll see you guys later." John grabbed his bag and Sara grabbed Sam and went with John

"I'm glad that worked."

"Look we can't keep doing this Liz and Randy are going to find out so maybe we should just stop." Stacy heard every thing and went in to the back way to the women's locker to tell some one when she got in she saw Trish and Lita

"Hey guys just what I just heard."

"What Stacy."

"John Cena is Cheating on Liz with Sara Randy's Girl friend!"

"Well whose gonna tell her? Who told last time." Lita raised her hand as did Stacy "Fine I'll tell her." Liz got Changed and put her Glow in the dark Bracelets on they all walked out to the limo and then Trish Pulled Liz away and told her "Liz Stacy heard that John is cheating on you with Sara." Liz looked at Trish and saw that she was telling the truth

"Thanks for telling me Trish." Liz walk away and felt tears well up in her eyes as she got into the limo

"Randy Sara's cheating on you with John." Randy looked at Liz and saw that she was hurt Randy sat next to her and put his arm around her

"You hungry?" Liz shook her head and they went to Friday's Paul and Dave got up and went to the bathroom

"Make sure that they don't do anything stupid like sleep together."Dave looked at Paul and shook his head

"But Paul they have every right to so if they do then they do Paul." after they got done Paul and Ric payed and then they went back to the hotel Randy walked Liz back to her room "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Liz opened the door and let Randy in he sat on the bed and took his shoes off Liz looked at Randy and jumped on him and kissed him passionately then some one knocked on the door "Who is it?"

"It's Ric What are you two doing in there."

"The door is open Ric you can come in." Ric came in and saw Randy and Liz on the bed laying next to each other Ric looked around and John and Sara came up from behind Ric and saw Randy and Liz laying next to each other

"You guys have every right to sleep with each other after what Sara and John did to you so go on ahead cause yall are going to do it any ways." John looked at Sara and in confusion

"What did we do to them to have the right to sleep with each other." John looked at Liz and crossed his arms as did Sara and looked at Randy

"Aren't yall cheatin on them with each other." Sara looked at John and John looked at Sara

"No were not who told you that?"

"Trish told me and then I told Randy." John walked in to the room with Sara behind him Randy stood up and leaned against the wall still looking at Liz.

"Well who told Trish?"

"I don't know Ric."

"Stacy."

"How would you know that Randy?" John sat on the bed and looked at Liz

"Stacy is the one who finds out the info and tells every diva in the wwe." Randy looked at Sara and smiled "What is that?" Randy kept hearing a piano playing everybody followed there ears to find Bubba ray Dudley playing it in the hotel lobby "Bubba what are you doing?" Bubba looked up from the piano and looked at everybody

"Playing the Piano what do you think I'm doing?" Bubba went back to playing his Christmas music it was the 12 of December

"Can I try Bubba." Liz looked up at her dad and smiled

"Sure you do know how to play right?" Bubba stood up and Liz sat down and looked at bubba and smiled as she began playing Carol of the bells as she was playing John looked at Paul and Paul shrugged his shoulders they all were in awe at how well she could play after she was done she stood up with a bright smile on her face as she began to walk away Vince came down from his room

"Who ever was just playing they should play the same song over again." Liz went back to the piano and started to play once again as the divas came down from there room as did Mark Jindrak, Eric bishoff, even torrie came down to see what and who was playing almost every body from the wwe came out of there room to hear her play Liz didn't think that she was that great but everybody eyes did John thought 'she can sing and play the piano I wonder what else she can do?'

"Wow Paul's great did you know any thing about this?" Paul had his eyes on Liz's mouth she was mouthing the words while playing.

"No I didn't Vince and her mom didn't mention it." Liz looked up at her while he talked and read his lips

"That because she doesn't know dad I never told her that I was taking lessons and I don't want her to find out either I want to surprise her with this song I wrote." Liz looked around at every body that was around and smiled

"Play it Liz we want to hear it." Liz shook her head and after a while she gave in and played it she played here's to the night she played it for a while and after she was done she stood up and her cell phone ran she answerd it

"Hello?"

"Liz I'm calling you to say that I love you and I always have and I'm sorry for not telling you who your father was and where ever I am I'll always be there for you tell your father that I'm sorry."

"I love you to mom what's wrong." Liz got no answer her phone clicked and went off she looked at her dad "Something's wrong dad my mom never hangs up on me like that." Liz tried to call her mom back but she had turned it off Liz went to her room John followed her and left her mom a message on her answering machine but no call back about an hour later John answerd her cell phone thinking that it was Liz's mom but he thought wrong

"Hello?"

"Is this Liz Benet?"

"No this isn't but I'll get her hold on one sec. Liz someone is on your phone for you." Liz ran from her dad's room to her room

"Hello."

"Is this Liz Benet?"

"Yes this is?"

"I'm sorry it's your mom she got in to a car accident with a 18 wheeler truck she was killed on impact." Liz fell to the bed and began balling and John came back into the room and saw her crying her heart out "Liz will you be alright?" He got no answer cause Liz had hung up the phone

"Baby what's wrong?" John sat next to her as she sat up and John gave her a hug untill she pulled away

"My mom died John right after she called me and......." Liz went in to shock and said nothing she ate nothing she didn't sleep she didn't even go on the show the next day

Arena

"Where's Liz at John I haven't seen her for a while and why isn't she here?"

"Paul Jackie died and she went in to shock and hasn't even left the room she just sits there while you guys go out and have fun I'm in the room watching out for her and I don't know what to do she won't even eat or sleep Paul." Paul watched a tear roll down John's cheek as the other guys came in to the room John rushed out cause he knew that they would laugh at him for crying.

"What's with him. Where's Liz at I haven't seen her since she played the piano?" Randy looked at Paul to see him about to break down into tears

"Guys Jackie died and Liz is in shock John says that she's not eating or sleeping she just sits there and he doesn't know what to do and I don't know what to do the only people that I know of that could help her is Ric and Dave you guys have kids and you guys know how they work and I don't you guys have to help."

"We'll help Paul she's like a granddaughter to me and like a little sister to Dave and Randy." Ric looked at Paul and smiled Dave got dressed and went to leave but was stopped by Eric

"Where's Liz I need to speak to her."

"She's not here Eric her mom just died and she's in shock and she wouldn't be here for a while." Dave looked down at Eric and cut his eyes at him and walked away

"Hey Dave wait up." Dave turned around and saw John his eyes were puffy and red

"Were you crying John?"

"Yeah about My girlfriend."

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

A year later

John woke up to a empty bed he and Liz had broke up b-cuz Liz had cheated on him with Mark jindrak. He grabbed his things and left Paul tried to stop him but couldn't. John now is in west new Berry Massachuset and Liz is in Greenwich Conn. Liz woke up to a empty bed also and it was her 20th birthday today and she didn't even get out of bed she didn't come out of her room for almost 2 month after the break up John had no idea what he had done wrong Liz didn't even go out with Mark Jindrak, Torrie just told him that so she could date him again but never did go back out with Torrie. Liz stayed up one night all you could hear was Clomping of paper and them being thrown around the room when she was finally finished she read it out loud thinking no one was sitting by her door just listing to what she was doing.

"John I never cheated on you with Mark Jindrak I swear I think I Love you and I will do any thing to prove that to you if I have to I hope to see you soon Love Liz ." Liz got an envelope and folded the letter and put it in the envelope and sealed it she walked up to her door and took a breath and opened the door to almost trip over Randy who was sitting right by her door with Sara on his lap "What are you doing?" Randy looked up at her and smiled Sara got up off Randy's lap and Randy got up.

"Happy birthday Liz." Liz smiled letter in hand and then she looked at the letter and winced she ran down stairs and put it in the mail box and then went back into the kitchen to find Steph bigger than the last time she saw her.

"Wow mom you got bigger." Steph turned around to see Liz sitting on a bar stool and handed her a plane ticket Liz looked at her step mom and raised an eyebrow.

"Your secluded to go back on the show tonight you have been off for a while now so they want you back ASAP and I said fine and I set a date and today is that day. Thanks Liz Happy birthday." Liz got up and ran up to her room to start packing when she was done she came running down stairs again.

"Thanks mom this might be my chance to tell John that I didn't cheat on him and my chance to kick Torrie's ass you're the best." Paul came down stairs and looked at his daughter and smiled.

"You told her didn't you?" Paul looked at his pregnant wife she was in her 4th month

"Yes I did Paul but I didn't tell her that it was a PPV and her match is a all diva cage match for the Women's championship sense she has been out for a while they think she has had time to rest up and work out and to be ready for the match." Liz looked at them in shock and sat down and then put her head in her hand

"Liz you got mail From John." Liz got up and ran to Randy who was leaving with Sara to catch there flight

"Thanks Randy." Liz stood up on her tip of her toes and kissed Randy on the cheek Sara hugged Liz and whispered in her ear

"What ever happens I have your back either way." Randy grabbed Sara and went to his car and drove away Liz opened the letter and in it was a Cd and on it ,it said John Cena Trademark and Liz she read the letter and it said

"Dear Liz tell me how you like the song and how it came out Love John." Liz looked at the Cd and went in to the kitchen and put it in the cd player that Steph had bought she pressed play and she listened with her mom and dad the first thing she heard was her playing the piano and then John came in to do the first Verse and then Trademark came in to the second verse after the song was over Liz picked up the phone and started to dial John's number but hung it up and went to go to work out once in the work out room she found Shane and Marissa playing around once they saw her they stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Liz how are you doing?" She looked at her uncle Shane and smiled

"Fine how are you two doing?" Shane looked at Marissa and winked and she smiled Liz put her head phones on but didn't press play yet

"Fine Marissa thinks she pregnant." Liz looked at Marissa and smiled Shane walked over to her and kissed her before Liz could say anything Liz started to run on the treadmill she pressed play on her Cd player and Good charlotte played at full blast she had nothing on her mind but John she knew what she had to do to get him back she had to prove her love to him she knew that she didn't cheat on him. Why would he trust that Hoe Torrie but she couldn't think about that now she had to get ready for her match she pressed pause on her Cd Player and Yelled

"DAD WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Liz yelled at the top of her lungs hurting Shane and Marissa Ears

"IN A FEW HOURS LIZ." Liz really had to get back in to feel of things she didn't want to lose her title the first night back especially at Armageddon she ran for about another hour and then Paul came down in a pair of shorts and a white beater an hour later "Sweety you have been down here for three hours running." Paul stopped the treadmill Liz walked over to him and fell into his arms Paul carried her up stairs and put her on the couch as Steph made her a sandwich she had passed out b-cuz she had nothing to eat before she ran for three hours strait she woke up about 10 minuets later "Eat your sandwich." Liz sat up and started to eat her sandwich "Liz you know better then to not eat and then work out for three hours strait and you know better than to run for three hours you know the rule is a half an hour and then take a break for 15 minuets. Liz we have 5 hours still so you can go out and get what you need like an outfit and shoes and stuff and take Steph with you." Liz fished her sandwich and went up stairs to change Steph was already ready and at Paul's Skyline

"Thanks dad. Hey mom can I drive?"Steph looked at Liz and walked around to the passenger seat Liz said as she ran out of the door Paul ran out after her and handed her his Visa.

"Here don't go over bored Liz."Liz looked at her dad and kissed him he looked at Steph and winked.

"We'll be back daddy." Liz backed out of the driveway and the pulled out and headed towards hot topic.

"Liz Why when you have money you always go to Hot topic?" Steph looked out her window and then looked at her step daughter as Liz pulled in to the Hot topic parking lot.

"B-cuz mom I love Hot topic and I like how I shock people with my fashion I think I might go black and pink." Liz and Steph walked in to the store.

"Black and pink what Liz?" Liz smiled and then went strait for the hair coloring "Your father is going to go nutso with this one and you know it." Liz picked up pink and black hair coloring and went in to the clothes section Stephanie pointed out a black bikini top and pair of black pants and a pair of black high heel boots

"Nah ma thats ok I think I'm gonna get this one." Liz pointed to a white top that tied in the front and a plaid short skirt and a pair of black knee high school girl boots

"Your father isn't going to like that very much and it wouldn't be a great idea to wrestle in a skirt sweety." Liz looked at her mom and smiled Liz picked up the outfit and smiled she walked around a clothes rack and found him standing there at the women's fitting room she ran up to him and tapped him on his shoulder he looked down at her and smiled

"Liz what are you doing here?" Liz looked up at him and smiled as well

"I live here John why are you here?" John frowned and mouthed Torrie Liz pointed to the fitting room and John nodded Liz went to walk away when John grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss Torrie walked out of the fitting room to find John and Liz making out right in front of her Torrie pulled John off of Liz and slapped John in the face and then forgave him for what he did John ripped his arm away from her and put It around Liz he obviously forgave her for something she didn't do Torrie walked away but not before she punched Liz in the face Liz stumbled backwards and swung back at her and hit her in the nose breaking it in two different places Torrie went to pay for what she got and ran to her car and drove off. John got down on one knee and Liz broke out into tears as John pulled out the box and Steph just stood there in awe

"Liz Benet I realized while we were apart I love you and I know that you didn't cheat on me with Mark Jindrak you were in that hotel room and I'm sorry that I left with out saying goodbye but anyways Will you marry me?‟ Liz didn't even look at the ring she didn't care she was in shock

"I don't even know what to say John." John looked up at her and smiled

"Say yes." Liz looked at her step mom as did John and then Liz looked down at John who was still looking at Steph Liz tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her and smiled

"Yes John I will." John stood up and hugged her and then pulled away to put the ring on her ring finger Steph pulled out her cell phone to call Paul "Mom don't call Dad I don't want him to know...right now at least." John looked at the out fit Liz had in her arms and smiled

"That's what your wearing for when you go back to work?" Liz looked at the school girl out fit and smiled and shook her head no and looked around and found an army bikini top and a pair of short army shorts and gothic army boots she grabbed it and went to the cash register and payed for every thing and walk out of the store with John's hand in her back pocket Steph walked behind them they got half way to the car when some fans came up to them

"Oh my god it's John Cena and Liz and Stephanie McMahon Can we have your autograph?" Liz looked at John and smiled Stephanie signed a few as did John and Liz. "Is that I ring on your ring finger?" John smiled as did Liz and she nodded NO John looked down at Her in confusion she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her mouth and whispered in his ear "If they find out every body finds out even Dad so act like were still Boy friend and girl friend." John mouthed ok and looked back up as they walked away they found Lita and Trish and Stacy standing by Paul's car.

"So you guys are back together?" Liz nodded her head yes

"Were engaged." Liz looked up at John and hit him "I couldn't help it I needed to tell some one."

"You guys can't tell any one or I will never speak to you guys again." They all shook there heads Lita grabbed Liz by her arm and pulled her to her car.

"Are you sure he's true to his word?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing I just don't wanna see you hurt again." Stacy came over and put her two cents in

"I say be careful if I hear anything on the subject I'll tell you ASAP."

"Do you guys know some thing that I don't."

"I know that John has done this in the past to a new comer and after he asked her to marry him he disappeared for over a 2 month period Liz and I don't wanna see that happen to you Liz I really don't...just be careful."

"What was this new comers name Lita?"

"It was...Christy."

"Christy?"

"Yeah he had asked her to marry him after 2 months into the relation ship and..." John walks over

"What are yall talking about over here?" Liz looked at Lita and asked her question even though John was standing there

"Are you telling me the truth Lita Cuz if I ask her and find out that your lying I swear I'll never talk to you again."

"I wouldn't lie to you Liz you can go ahead and ask her she'll own up to it she not afraid to talk about it and you shouldn't be mad at her you should be pissed at him." Lita almost pointed at John but restrained her self

"I'll call you Lita or I'll see you tonight in our match."

"Your going to be in that match?"

"I am the women's champ John what did you think that they were going to strip me of the title." Liz walked away and got into the car

"Hey John can I talk to you for a sec." John stopped and looked at Lita.

"You hurt her again I swear I will kick your ass Personally." John turned around and walked to the car and got in Liz was going to say something about what Lita had told her but she didn't she didn't want to fight with him she let a tear fall from her eye Steph noticed but didn't say anything once they got home they found Paul sitting out side watching Carmel run around the yard with Ranger Liz got out of the car first and ran up to her room John ran after her only to have the door slammed in his face John slid down the wall and sat on the floor Liz thought about how she would approach this conversation the only thing she thought of was to leave it alone but to talk to Christy when she saw her.

"MOM CAN YOU HELP ME DO MY HAIR PLEASE!" Paul looked at Steph in confusion she got up and walked up the stairs and looked down at John

"Why don't you go chill with Paul John. Do you know what you did to her?" John got up and shook his head

"No." he went down stairs to chill with Paul Steph walked into Liz's room to find her already in the bathroom "Ok sweety how do you want this done do you want black with pink streaks or pink with Black streaks?" Liz turned around and looked at her mom and asked her a question

"Mom what would you do if you heard that Dad stood up this other girl before you even came in to the wwe would you still marry him?" Steph looked at her daughter and thought about it and then it hit her that's was what Lita was telling Liz

"Why who did John stand up before you came into the wwe?" Liz looked at her mom and frowned

"...Christy."

"And you believe Lita?"

"No not really but you never know she could be settin me up so John and I can break up so she can have him or something stupid. What do you think I should do?"

"When you get to the arena go talk to Christy and if she says it's true go talk to John about it. So how do you want your hair?" Liz thought about it and put her index finger around her chin. "Come on Liz you only have two hours till you have to leave."

"Black with Pink streaks." After about 15 minuets her hair was done Liz got up and looked in the mirror and smiled Liz got changed in to some comfy clothes for the plane and she was ready she put a Green bay packer hat on so her dad wouldn't freak out she went down stairs to tell her dad the good news but then she thought about his reaction and then she thought about if she didn't tell him now he would find out from one of the girl's "Mommy can you tell Daddy that John and I are engaged please?" Mean while...John walked into the kitchen and went into the pantry he opened the door and walked in and turned on the light and saw picturers of Liz and Paul and Jackie when Liz was what it looked like to be two or three there were picturers every where covering the walls

"He knew about her and Jackie why would he leave and act like he never knew about them?" John just stood there and waited for his moment to jump out and scare Liz.

"Fine I'll tell him." She started to walk down the stairs with Liz right behind her "Paul where are you?" They went into the kitchen but he wasn't in there he wasn't in the living room Liz looked at her mom and went back into the kitchen only to have John jump out of the pantry and scare her half to death

"JOHN." John grabbed her and kissed her sorta like an apology "Where's my dad I'm going to tell him that were engaged." Paul was right behind her the whole time

"YOUR WHAT!" Paul pushed Liz in to the sink really hard so she would be out of the way of John he grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up and threw John almost to the other half of the room Liz got up and stood in front of him

"DAD STOP!" He looked down at Liz and then it hit him that she loved him he turned around and stormed off to another room "John baby talk to me." John groaned and sat up there was blood on the floor coming from John's head Liz got some towels to put on the back of his head the bleeding eventually stopped once it did John looked at Liz and smiled he took the hat off and laughed

"Your hair rocks babe." Liz smiled as they both got up off the floor Paul came back down and John stood his ground Paul walked over to John and smiled

"John I'm sorry it's just that I've only had Liz for a year and a couple of days now I didn't think that some one was going to take my little girl away from me and with all the stress of a new baby on the way and taking care of Liz and my wife but you will soon find out about that." Liz gave her dad a hug and said

"I'll always be your little girl." John looked at his watch and then looked back down at Liz

"Babe I got to go my plane leaves in a hour I'll see you guys there." John ran out the door and then came back in "What time does your plane leave?"

"In about two hours John and yes you can come with us you just have to buy the ticket." Paul looked down at his daughter and then noticed her hair "Nice Sweety I like it." Liz went up to her room and was in the mood to write a song so she got out her note book just for song writing after about an hour this is what she had wrote

So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
x2

I want the truth

So this is youYou're talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Just say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
x2

I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside  
But I don't wanna live this lie

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts  
I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no

"LIZ LETS GO." Liz grabbed her note book the last of her three bags and her Hot topic bag as well she ran down the stairs and gave her mom a kiss and ran out of the door she turned around to see the house for the last time for a while John reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo she sat by the window she felt like a little girl leaving home for the first time Liz leaned into John's chest only to have him put his arm around her chest and put his head on top of her head Paul cleared his throat and Liz sat up Paul reached over and grabbed Liz's hot topic bag to see what she got Liz grabbed the bag back and shook her finger.

"Hey your not allowed to look dad." Paul grabbed the bag back and looked in it and pulled out her school girl outfit out and then looked at Liz, she smiled "I'm not wrestling in that." Paul pulled out the Army Bikini top out with one finger and looked at John thinking that he picked It out Paul looked back into the bag to find the thigh high jean shorts and got pissed he put the outfit's back in the bag and then looked up at Liz

"Where's my credit card Liz?" Liz pulled out her wallet and handed him his credit card but mistakenly handed him a condom underneath the card "Liz what the hell do you need this for?" Liz looked away from John and looked at her dad and her jaw dropped and tried to come up with an answer.

"It's for emergences dad I swear." Paul looked at John like 'Don't even think about it' John smiled at him and then looked at Liz and kissed her Paul put his head in his hand and looked out the window "Daddy what's wrong?" Paul looked at his daughter who was now sitting next to him he put his arm around his daughter and looked down at her.

"I'm worried about Steph." Liz looked up at him and smiled.

"Why would you be worrie about her dad?"

"I'm supposed to worrie about my wife." Liz looked out the window and saw the air port. She sighed and looked at John who was looking at her smiling he looked like he was up to something but she didn't pay any attention to it the limo pulled up to the front of the air port to let them out the driver got out and opened the door Paul got out and then Liz got up to get out but John pulled her back in to sit on his lap he whispered in her ear

"I have a plan to get away from your dad tonight to spend some time alone if you know what I mean." Liz looked at John and shook her head and then told him

"I'll think about it." John let go of Liz to let her out Paul had already got there bags out of the trunk. They went to check in and got on the plane 4 hours later they got to New York City Liz looked at John and smiled and then remembered what Lita had told her "Hey guy's I need to go talk to some one for a second I'll meet you in locker room.‟ John grabbed her hand a pulled her back into his arms but she pushed him away. Turned and walked away she didn't even look back at him.

"What did you do John?" Paul looked at John and walked back to John and looked at him

"I think she found out about Christy.?" Paul cut his eyes at John and walked away John caught up "Wait a minute Paul you have a secret too you have always known about Liz I saw all those pictures in your pantry when I went in to hide from Liz." Paul turned around and noticed Randy Dave and Ric standing there they heard the whole thing Paul shook his head like he was lying. "No Paul you know that I'm not lying to you remember when Liz told you that her and I are getting married." Randy heard that and stormed off to find Liz as did Dave and Ric they couldn't believe that he knew about her all this time and he said nothing or did nothing about it he just sat there and forgot about her sorta like a Secret life he kept from Steph. Paul looked at John and hit him John fell backwards and got up right away and walked away to his own locker room. Randy heard Liz's voice talking to Christy

"So did John stand you up in the alter or what?" Liz looked at Christy and straitened her smile

"No John never asked me to marry him who told you that?" Liz turned around and walked out of Christy's locker room and went to find Lita once she got to her locker room she heard them all laughing about her

"Oh my god I can't believe she believed you Lita."

"I know the only reasoned why I told her that was because I want Cena really bad and I already have him he coming to my room tonight weather he's engaged or not." Liz walked away to find John as she was walking to John's locker room she took off the ring and opened the door to his locker room and threw the ring at him and turned around and saw Randy, Dave and Ric walking toward her she walked toward them. John came out of his locker room and saw Liz standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Babe what's going on?" Liz looked turned around and looked at John and walked toward him and put her hand up to slap him but stopped her self when she heard Lita, Stacy and Trish walking toward them to see what was going on Liz turned to them and smiled and walked up to them like she wasn't going to do any thing and then she punched Lita in the face so hard that Liz thought she broke her hand but she didn't care she got on top of Lita and started hitting her in the face Dave pulled Liz off of Lita

"Save it for the match." He threw her over his shoulder Liz started to cry as she was holding her left hand Randy saw this and directed him to the Doctors room to check her hand out once in the room the Dr's checked her hand out

"Yep it's broken she can't do the match tonight." Liz looked at Dave and smiled Randy left the room to go check up in Lita and See what she did to Liz for her to brake her hand on her face. Dave picked Liz up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and Dave went in for the kiss but Liz pulled back when she saw John out of the corner of her eye and jumped down from Dave and walked to John and said while she was getting her Hand wrapped up until she could get to the hospital to get it X rayed and get a cast on it Dave threw her his keys to his car and walked out of the room. "You are already to go is he going to drive you or are you going to drive your self?"

"I'm driving my self." She walked out of the room with out even saying anything to John once she got to the hospital she sat in the waiting room she didn't notice who was sitting next to her until he said something to her

"Hey aren't you Triple H's Daughter?" Liz looked over her shoulder and shook her head and then looked at him again

"Hey aren't you Brian Deegan?" He looked at her and shook his head and smiled and looked at her hand

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Oh I hit Lita in the face a couple of times and broke my hand. What did you do?"

"Oh I'm getting my femur check out." Brian stood up and reached in to his pocket and took out his number and handed it to her

"What's this for?"

"To call me when ever you want." Liz looked at him and took his number and ripped it up and threw it at him and said.

"I know what your trying to pull I see your buddy's over there giving there numbers out and writing them down in that note book I'm not that stupid."


	16. Disclaimer

Dear Reader: I'm Taking a Brake from this story to Start and New fic on Fast and the Furious I will be back on writing this story ASAP Thank you for All the Reviews and For not Flaming me on my First Fic. Please read my Newest Fic "Jesse's new sibling." I don't know when I will post it but I will be some time before Spring Brake. If you guys think the Story is going in a bad Direction Tell me if I should Remove it or Keep going on it. In the words of Tigger TTFN (Tata for now)


	17. Chapter 17

3 years later

"Aunt L, Aunt L!" Rushing towards her aunt,

"Hey You where's your dad?" Frankie pointed down the hall Randy and John were walking toward her locker room John came in and gave her a kiss Randy Kissed Liz on the cheek. Liz bent down and Picked up Frankie "So how old are you today Sweety?" Frankie looked at her dad Randy and he put up five fingers and she did the same "So your Five today." Frankie shook her head "Your dad must be getting old." Frankie and John started Laughing Randy hit John in the back of the head

"Good luck with your promo tonight Liz." Randy put his hand out and Frankie ran to her father and then Sara came in and Frankie hugged her mom's legs Sara bent down and picked her up and gave Randy a kiss and handed Frankie to Randy and Sara sat down on a bench and looked at Liz. Who was getting ready for her promo. Liz sat down on John's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Liz can I talk to you alone?" John looked at Liz and cocked his head at her as Liz stood up off of John's lap and looked at the clock It was time for his Promo with Eric. John got up and walked out of the room and Eric was walking down the hall

"Just the person I wanted to see." John looked at Eric and sighed

"Yeah Eric what's up?" John looked at Eric and raised an eyebrow

"You know I have something planed for you Little Girlfriend and if you interfere I will fire you." John looked at Eric and got pissed

"You hurt her I will kill you." Eric smiled and walked away.

"What does Back in the locker room.(Camera in locker room. Liz's first promo of the night)

"Sara where did you hear that at?" Liz sat down next to her and looked at Sara. She looked at Liz and got up and ran out of the room and The undertaker and Kane came into the room Liz got up and tried to get out of the room but they had the door blocked. "What do you guy's want?" Kane looked at the Undertaker and smiled and stepped toward Liz and she stepped back they kept coming at her she stepped back all the way back to the wall Kane picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"We want you."

"Let me go." Undertaker pulled a Cloth out of his pocket and put it over Liz's mouth Liz passed out Kane gave the undertaker a high five and walked out of the room with Liz over Kane's shoulder. Randy came back into Her locker room but she wasn't there he looked on the Floor and found the Cloth he smelled it and found Liz's Lipstick on it.

"The undertaker."

"That is where my story ends for now Readers. I thought i might leave you thinking about what is going to happen next. Bye for now and thank you for reviewing.": )


	18. The END

Randy ran to Men's locker room to get Paul to help find Undertaker and beat him down for taking Liz. Randy opened the door and didn't see Paul but he saw Dave Ric and John siting on the benches watching the show Randy was too late Undertaker and Kane already had Liz in the ring Liz was in tears they had hit her enough times for her to bleed Randy looked at John he was angry but he wasn't attempting to do anything. "John what is your prob?"

"I can't do any thing or I'll get fired." Randy looked at the Screen and saw Kane picked her up for his choke slam. He held her up in the air for about 2 minuets Randy Ran out of the room and out to the Ring By the time he had got out there she was on the ground she wasn't breathing Randy gave her mouth to mouth Dave and Ric got up and ran out to the ring with his cell phone calling Paul. Paul picked up

"Paul I think Liz is Dead ." He said as he was running down the ramp. Paul dropped the cell phone and ran into the arena and out to the ring John Beat Paul to the ring with the Paramedics. The Cops not to far behind. The Cameras went to commercial. She was revived and rushed to the hospital with Dave, Randy, Sara, Frankie, Paul and John not far behind. They got to the hospital and said her good byes it was so hard for her. She died shortly after.

2 months later

John ended up in Jail for murdering Kane. Steph had a healthy baby Girl she named her Emily. Randy and Sara got Married. One of Frankie's assignments was that she had to write a paper on her hero...Her Hero...Liz. Paul ended up going to Liz's grave site every day even missing his flights. Paul took it worst than any one else. 'I just got her and now she's gone' Paul cried him self to sleep a couple of nights after she had died. A few times John even called collect asking for Liz. Steph knew that she was still in there house b-cuz one night she couldn't sleep and was in the living room and she heard sing coming from her bedroom she knew that it was Liz. Sara she raised Frankie like Liz would raise a child. She would fill Frankie's head with all of her memory's of Liz she didn't go to the funeral b-cuz she wanted to remember Liz the way she was before she died. Oh and Eric Bishoff got fired of course by Vince for killing his niece. Linda she felt sorry for the people that knew her close. Shane and Marissa they had a beautiful baby boy they named Him Shane JR. Dave he got back together with his wife but he wasn't the same with out Liz and his daughter knew that b-cuz he had always took a picture of her where ever he went and when ever he would think about that night he would pull out the picture of her and just stare at it. Ric he was the strongest of them all she had asked him to be right before she died. It seems that everyone is living there lives whether it be good or bad. They all knew that Liz and Jackie were watching over them.

AN: Well this is where Liz's story ends I'm sorry if it was a disappointment. Thanks for reviewing and Reading Don't worrie I will write more


End file.
